


MaPen 2: The Burning Rothschild

by Alexandrina666



Series: MaPen [1]
Category: MaPen, Political - Fandom, Politics - Fandom
Genre: 12+, 13+, 14+, 15+, 16+, 2, 2017, Action, Adventure, Audience, Burning, Comedy, Couple, Emmanuel - Freeform, Erotic, Erotica, F/M, Fantasy, Francois - Freeform, FrancoisHollande, Gen, Humor, LE - Freeform, Marine, Marriage, Multi, Other, PEN, Partner, Political, Politics, Romance, Ship, angelova, emmanuelmacron, hollande, lepen, macron, marechal - Freeform, marinelepen, marion - Freeform, marion-marechal le pen, miglena, miglenaangelova, partners, pierrette - Freeform, pierrettelepen, politicans - Freeform, romantical, rothschild - Freeform, the, theburningrotshchild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-11-22 07:54:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 41,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11375868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexandrina666/pseuds/Alexandrina666
Summary: One revenge against the evil plague in Europe and Asia is going to change the world by one strong couple!





	1. Chapter 1

10th of August,2017

Paris,France

9:30am

Marine's house

The bedroom

 

The wife and husband were still in their own beds by holding each other's hands with one of their hands,while the other one was wrapped around their shoulders by kissing each other for ''Good morning''.

-Good morning,Marine,my darling!- Emmanuel kissed her dry,passionate and fresh lips for good morning.

-Good morning,Emmanuel,sweetie!- Marine was smiling by kissing his masculine,hard and lovely lips by feeling his wide opened blue eyes.

-How are you feeling this morning?

Unfortunately,the door opened a little bit loudly and unsurprisingly by Marion Le Pen (the youngest Le Pen member in the family) with a platter with breakfast like boiled eggs with cheese and British tea and a few Turkish dark brown olives.

-Good morning,Good morning! How are you both?- the niece of the National Front's leader was smiling by glaring at the couple with friendly and radiant look on her youthful face.

-Good morning,Marion!- Emmanuel greeted her nicely for good morning.

-Oh,good morning to you too,Marion! I didn't expected you to get so far by entering here in the early morning...especially with a breakfast. What a sweet surprise from my sweet and little niece!- Madame Le Pen was smiling by making a wise eye contact with her niece like a mother with daughter.

-Yes,you both deserve that amazing surprise,don't you?

-Oh yeah,especially...Marine.

-Emmanuel...no...Mmmmm...yes,actually. 

-Lastly yes or no?

-I am answering with yes. A firm Y-E-S!

-I understand now! Also after 30 minutes you need to get dressed up and prepared.

-For what?- Ms.Le Pen was making her hair while was in sitting position with Monsieur Macron and getting ready to enjoy the breakfast.

-You are gonna see. We are gonna meet on the entrance door then.

-Alright. See ya soon.

-See ya soon,too,auntie.- Marion closed carefully the bedroom's door by going downstairs in the living room to watch a little bit the world's news for this morning.

The married couple were enjoying their breakfast by eatting and kissing each other,initianting a deep French kiss as addition. Afterwards,they had finished their breakfast for 15 minutes only. They had only 15 more minutes. They went to the toilet to clean themselves,brush their own teeth,wash their own smooth,still young and attractive faces. They dressed up themselves. Marine dressed up herself with white dress a little bit over the knees with 7cm for home and outside with red strip lines on the dress by putting on herself white high heels about 2 inches with 2 silver bracelets on her both wrists. During this time,Emmanuel had on himself black attractive shirt which was half buttoned but a little bit overbuttoned his youthful,breathing and smooth chest. He had on his bottoms light jeans to the ankles with black official shoes and wearing badass necklace. He was already prepared. With their quickness by choosing and putting on themselves their own clothes it took them about 3-5 minutes maximun. They were on the right time by going downstairs where they encountered Madame Le Pen's niece Marion who had opened the entrance door of the house and on the entrance door was The Front National's president's mother Pierrette (the ex-wife of Jean-Marie Le Pen).

-M...mom?What are you doing here?- Marine was in shock by seeing her mother with her sweet,adoring and gentle gray eyes by making an eye contact with her mother,who is an old looking lady now.

-M..Marine...WoW!- the ex-daugther and the mother were starring at each other dramatically like they haven't seen each other or spoken to each other for such long time while Marion and Emmanuel were neutral by being witnesses.

-...- Madame Le Pen didn't answered by being silent for about 15 seconds.

-You are much different than before. I can't believe on my...eyes...for that...

-M...mom,you are...right!

-I am so sorry for abandoning you and your father Jean,he hasn't been bad husband but maybe i am mistaken or who knows?

-It's gonna be alright,mom.- the daughter got approached to her biological mother by touching gently her cheek,forehead and even her chin with few tears on her gray strong and stubborn eyes.

-I don't think you can...understand my pain...for that i haven't seen and spoken to you since centuries.-Pierrette was looking with her blue eyes at her daughter's innocent and emotional eyes by feeling her pain by weeping a little bit.

They hugged each other and the ex Ms.Le Pen (the mother) suggested to her daughter like that way:

-Sweetie,do you want to come in my villa in the countryside with sleepover for few days with...who's that man next to you?- Unfortunately,while speaking,she noticed Mr.Macron was standing next to her biological youngest daughter with a mysterious look on her elder face.

-Mom,that is Emmanuel Macron,time to meet each other.

-It's my pleasure to meet you,Pierrette! I am your daughter's husband and we are married to each other since one week but before our marriage we were boyfriend and girlfriend.- He handshaked politely and gently with his mother-in-law by making an eye contact with her old blue eyes.

-It's nice to meet you,Monsieur Macron! I am Marine's mother Pierrette!- they handshaked each other friendly and by being honest.

-So...

-I am deciding to come with a oversleep on your villa,mom. I am bringing with myself my husband and my niece. Is that alright?

-Of course,my daughter. First of all,the baggage?

-Oh yeah,can you have a little patience please for the baggage?

-Yes,i can! I am waiting.

In this moment,The Front National's leader went upstairs to take a big suitcase to take with herself her toothbrush for herself and Emmanuel,some clothes from the wardrobe of the couple by putting it in the suitcase and everything else which is important and useful for both of them. It was done only for 10 minutes. The daughter of Pierrette and Jean-Marie went downstairs by holding her suitcase carefully. She locked her entrance door,while by this time Emmanuel sat on the Front seats,waiting for his beloved wife and Marion sat next to her grandmother. Madame Le Pen opened the front door of the car by putting her suitcase with her whole baggage in it and noticing her niece's suitcase with her baggage too. It was done finally. She went in her mother's car,waiting for her mother to get in the car. 

The couple were finally together after few minutes of not being next to each other. The mother of Ms.Le Pen started to drive her car. The path was about 35 minutes from her daughter's house to the villa in the countryside. They were conveying patiently and by being impatient to arrive in the countryside.

 

Few hours later after they arrived...

10th of August,2017

1:00pm

Paris,France

Pierrette's villa

The 2nd bedroom

 

Marine's mother's villa wasn't that big but at least it was cosy,comfortable and nice place. There were 6 rooms: 1 bathroom,1 kitchen,1 living room,2 bedrooms and 1 working room with a bonus small terrace. The house was with 1 floor only. The rooms were looking cosy,rich decorated and tidied up. Madame Le Pen and Monsieur Macron went to the 2nd bedroom by placing their own suitcase on the queen-sized bed by unpacking everything and placing it on the right place. After they packed their own baggage,they decided to go to the kitchen by sitting on the chairs on the royal table by sitting next to each other while Marion was sitting against Mr.Macron. Pierrette served on the royal dining table the lunch: it was French salad with tomato soup(it's a little bit spicy one). For bonus as drinks,they drinked a white French wine (one of the best wines in France). They were having lunch together and discussing each other different type of discussions in this way:

-So Marine,how you met your love of your life?-Madame Le Pen's mother asked her daughter by making an intelligent eye contact by smiling a little bit.

-So i met Emmanuel on the 1st TV Presidential debates this year. He was neat,good-looking and intelligent man with much different political views than mine. When i started to argue with him on the 1st TV debates,i noticed really strange between me and him,one fact which is gonna be an interesting one: the body language and the mimics on our faces. When he heard for first time my words and my serious face while commenting on the important article on the debate,he was observing me carefully from head to toes like he is a scanner. It was obvious,tho.- The National Front's leader was glaring at her mother's blue eyes by contacting her verbally by being honest and telling the truth.

-And what is the continue of that?

-Also when the 1st debate finished,all of the 5 candidates were in nightbar by having fun together by sitting on the chairs on one big table,having drinks and discussing each other. It was magical and the at least expected amazing moment in our lives. While François Fillon was talking to Mr.Hamon and Mr.Melenchon,my husband,actually,was looking all over the bar what was going on. And i was lonely by not communicating to someone else. He noticed the fact that i was alone and not speaking to another person which attracted him. Then obviously he was fully interested in me not only about myself,also my personal life and everything else (not being a gossiper,because he hates gossipers and the gossips). We were sitting on the bar and he whispered to me quietly by not being heard by our other 3 presidential candidate rivals to come with him. We stood off of the chairs when in that moment i followed him and he was going to the corner of the bar by talking privately about that he likes me and asking me why i am really that quiet and shy lady. I responded him with that i don't have to talk to anyone else and hardly anyone is interested to speak to me and i asked him firmly is he being serious for that he does likes me. He answered with a little smile on his face ''yes'' by touching gently my medium blond hair to my shoulder and i was way too shy to express my emotions and feelings to him. He was wild and caring for me,while i was being like a shy and quiet lady inside. He noticed that after the debates i barely talk. He likes the fact that i am mysterious and i don't like to be around strangers unless there is any reason. He was hugging me in friendly,warm and tight way like he really wants me and he was supporting me in secretive way without admitting it on 4 eyes and personally. It's strange, but interesting and lovely story!

-Wow,wow! I am deeply satisfied for that you have found such caring and kind gentleman like him himself Mr.Macron. He's such decent young man,despite the fact you are totally opposite in politics.

-Yes,that is true.- the couple answered in the same time by smiling and making an eye contact with the old lady by agreeing.

In this moment Marion was listening and eating her own lunch in the same time by not taking anyone's side.The lunch finished peacefully without any scandals or intrigues! After the lunch Marine and Emmanuel decided to sit on the bench outside the villa in the yard by relaxing and feeling the sun rays of the sun shining their amazing and magnificent hairs. Ms.Le Pen sat on her husband's lap by kissing each other by feeling her partner's tongue running in her mouth and feeling her tongue and they were cuddling each other. They were lonely too and they won't be disturbed by anyone else. Mr.Macron decided to unbutton his black shirt every button of it and he was still with his shirt but unbuttoned. His chest was smooth,with still youthful skin and breathing calmly and silently. She hugged him by putting her head,feeling and touching gently his chest and was hearing and feeling how his heart was pulsing faster and like he has soulful orgasm from his wife Madame Le Pen. Every gentle touch or at least gesture was like sending shivers down to each partner's spine. It was feeling blood filling too! Suddenly,the couple fell asleep,during their falling asleep,Marine was being hold in her husband's strong,tough and soft hands feeling the silent and light atmosphere outside in the yard.

 

Later tonight...

11th of August,2017

12:00pm

Paris,France

Pierette's villa

The 2nd bedroom

 

Marine was still awake with her husband Emmanuel by lying on the queen-sized bed with the lightheavy dark blue blanket covering them. Ms.Le Pen was with her light red nightgown a little bit over the knees with few centimetres and with designed with Chinese dragon. Mr.Macron was shirtless with dark blue to the knees shorts for sleeping. He was lying on the bed while The National Front's leader was communicating with her partner by lying on their bed together. 

-I think your mother liked me.- Emmanuel was confident in his words by speaking verbally to his wife by glarring at her wonderful gray eyes by smiling slightly in the darkness.

-I think the same too. I hope she does.- she was making an eye contact with her husband by looking at his blue eyes in the deep lurking darkness of the bedroom.

While the married couple were communicating each other,it was heard on the door a little bit louder knock. Marine interrupted for a while by telling to Monsieur Macron to wait for a second and she opened the bedroom's door by seeing her mother. They conversation was like this way:

-I am sorry,my dear daughter,if i were a little bit over curious for your new husband. Forgive me for my curiousness,please.- she was pleading at her daughter by being polite and disciplined old lady speaking to her daughter with normal and fragile tone.

-It's ok at all,mom. You don't need to apologize.There's nothing wrong here.- Pierrette's daughter Marine answered with a gentle and tender voice by being herself speaking to her mother.

-Also tomorrow in 7:30am you must be in the forest where are located 2 barracks with many trees. We can meet on the place,which we planned currently,alright?

-Agreed!

-Okay. See ya tomorrow and good night,darling!

-Good night,mom!- they kissed on their cheeks each other by hugging like a mother and a daughter for good night.

The mother closed the bedroom's door silently and carefully,throughout Marine went back to her bed going to sleep by hugging her husband and kissing each other for good night and whispering in the lurking darkness ''Good night'' to each other!Their eyes closed finally and they were relaxing in the deep and secretive atmosphere of the night. 

 

The next morning...

11th of August,2017

7:30am

Paris,France

Pierrette's villa

The 2nd bedroom

 

Emmanuel was sleeping in this moment and felt on his feet jiggling. It was from one jumping white rabbit which was adorable as a little baby. It was jumping from one side to another by touching gently's nose of Monsieur Macron with his nose. It was a cute one! The president of France was laughing and when he noticed that he was lonely in his bed and the bed's sheet of Marine's side were messed up,he recognised the fact that she wasn't here. He was in deep shock. He heard some kind of conversation with her mother and herself the wife talking to each other for few minutes by hearing about the arrangement this early morning. He was asking himself silently where is Madame Le Pen by getting out of the bed and rubbing his precious and wonderful blue eyes. He walked to every room to find his love of his life and even outside the yard but he found nobody. When he saw Marion outside sitting on the bench by being lonely,he spoke to her in this way:

-Good morning,Marion!- he was smiling at her by making a honest eye contact with her.

-Good morning,Emmanuel!- she answered back to him by smiling a little bit innocently and sweetly.

-Have you seen my wife Marine this morning?

-Marine,my aunt? Hmmm...To be honest,i have seen her for a few minutes only. She had an arragement with my grandmother to meet each other in the forest where there are located 2 small barracks,althought my grandma isn't here and lied to my aunt for the meeting.

-I understand. Is it far away the forest?

-No,it's not. It's 15 minutes away from here.

-Aha,i understand. Thank you for telling me,Marion. See ya later!

-See ya later,too,Emmanuel!

He hurried up by putting on himself the clothes,brushing his teeth and having a short breakfast and after 10 minutes of preparing,he began to sprint like a olympic runner to the arragement between his current wife and her mother.

Marine was being confused by waiting for her mother and starring at the clear sky and the green and fresh millions of trees in the forest. She was wearing a dark red tank top with black skirt a little over the knees with black flat platformed and cute shoes. Her hair was combed for a little while but on few sides messy like a rocker. She was asking herself an one question in her mind about her mother. She noticed from far away how one man was running with the speed of light. It was unbelievable for her eyes! When he was approaching her,she recognised finally who was coming from that far away. It was her husband Emmanuel Macron. He was being worried for his partner and current wife.

-Hi Emmy. I am lost.- she sighed by being lost and by smiling at the same time for that she is glad to see him again.

-Hi Marine. What's going on? How like that you are lost?- he smiled at her with a friendly smile by starring at her gray and pityful eyes like she is sorry for that she came here by listening to her mother.

-Do you remember the last night,right? The last night my mom made an arrangement with me to meet me here at this time 7:30am but she hasn't been here and hasn't arrived yet. That is strange!

-That is odd and awful! There are 2 barracks only with plenty of trees in the woods. Maybe she tried to use you or something like that?

-Apparently,she is gonna be late or arrive here another time.

They were holding each other's hands by kissing each other when Monsieur Macron pushed his wife Marine to one tree by kissing each other for a long period of time and wrapped one of his hands around her waist by squeezing it and feeling her still attractive and fit body pushed to her and with his other hand was holding gently her fragile and feminine chin. They closed each other's deep and romantical eyes!She was feeling his tongue in her mouth by initiating a deep French kiss and she wrapped one of her feminine,soft and fit hand around his waist too by squeezing it firmly and with her other hand she was massaging with few of her tender and smooth fingers his masculine and sweet neck. After several seconds they opened each other's eyes by starring at each other's eyes like they are glaring at their own souls with their passionate and lusty eyes. They continued like this way and he started to kiss her feminine,delicate and melting like ice neck,during this moment she was feeling his wet,hard and melodious lips touching and kissing her neck in the same time and he licked it like a true and wild lover. 

 

To be continue...


	2. Chapter 2

The couple were continuing to kiss each other wildly and passionately,feeling each other's bodies pressed to the tree in the woods.   
After few minutes of kissing,they heard a strange noice by turning their heads and starring at the forest to see where is coming the sound from. Emmanuel was still holding with his hand Marine's fragile and tender chin,while their hands were wrapped around the waists by squeezing them toughly and barely weaker.   
-Whoa,what's that sound?- Madame Le Pen asked her husband with heavy-breathing voice because those lucious,erotical and rough kisses were making her harder to breath. Anyway she can breaths very well yet.

-I don't know. Maybe we must check inside those 2 barracks what's inside them.- He answered her question with lower voice by wrapping one of his hands on her shoulder by being caring and protective over his wife by making an eye contact with her.

They went inside the 1st abandoned barrack which has one small room about 4x4 wide. The barrack was wooden and there was one bed which it had ripped off bed sheets and there was one half broken chair against the wall with one picture on the left wall. It was illustrating The Rothschild's tower in Israel. The couple's eyes were widden on max like they have seen the least expected thing in their life- a picture with the tower of Rothschild. 

-Hmmm...That is strange.- Marine whispered inside the abandoned barrack while standing next to her husband Monsieur Macron.

-What's the problem? I don't understand you.- He was enough polite to ask his current wife what was bothering her.

-The Rothschild's tower as a picture on the wall. Maybe we should discover some mysteries here.

-There's nothing here except one bed,one picture and one half broken wooden chair. I am curious who's the owner of this barrack?

-I don't know. 

The partners left the 1st barrack by ariving outside and by being curious what's inside the second one. It was abandoned one too but there were 2 small books on the floor of the 2nd barrack which The National Front's leader stepped on them by an accident. With every step,the barrack was becoming deeper and more secretive place for stepping inside.   
In the 2nd abandoned barrack there was a mirror- not a basic one. It looked like a portal. It didn't displayed to which place they can go through the portal. Before the partners dared to touch or even to enter into the portal itself,Marine took from the dirty wooden and dusty floor the 1st book. It wasn't really that thick. It was about 30 pages. The cover was in dirt,in dark blue and Madame Le Pen cleaned the book's cover with 3 of her soft,womanly and fragile fingers of her left hand,while holding with her right hand the book itself. She and her partner were reading together for almost 10 minutes the 30 pages. They can read extremely fast one book for 1 day. They can read even one thick and big book about 1000 pages for 24 hours without being worried. The book's name was ''The Biography of The Rothschild''. It was described the birth,the early years and the reborning of the evil evolution- The Rothschild. The book was extremely interesting and on the last page of it displayed ''To be continue''. Marine and Emmanuel were deeply curious to death for the next parts. Madame Le Pen moved on by taking from the floor the other book which had black cover and the name of the book was ''The Rothschild's plans''. In this book was described the evil plans and ideas of the plague,caused by Rothschild. The book was interesting by itself and big around 100 pages which were readen for 40 minutes by the partners with intelligence and being curious like high school students. Every page,every sentence,every word was eye-catching from the book itself. They wasted some of their time by being nosy for learning the secrets about Rothschild. In the last book,it was mentioned the fact that if you don't work for them or you say something horrible about their business,they are throwing you in one village which is unknown where are living and working as slaves all Rothschild traitors and outsiders. If they don't obey even one of the rules of the Rothschild or work for 1 day,they are gonna be turtored like electro shocked cat and finally being turtored slowly and painfully with venom inside their blood,skin and bones until their the end. The husband and the wife were in shocked by opening slightly their mouths like they have never heard of that kind of violence over the slaves or treating them like they are homeless and worthless.

Emmanuel took 2 books by putting them in his jean's pocket by trying to calm down his wife Ms.Le Pen from the books which were creepy and mysterious in the same time. One of the deepest books,readen in the whole world- unsolved mysteries about the Rothschild and their cruel plans to torture their enemies in the worst way. She was feeling his warm,strong,flexible and muscled biceps,wrapped around her shoulders and kissing each other by telling her it's gonna be alright. It made her to feel the serenity and strength again inside her spirit and veins. They were eager to go through the mirroric portal. Marine tried to approach one of her fingers into the dark red's mirroric image of the portal and from the slightest approaching,she went through the portal without even to approach the whole herself in it. She disappeared from the barrack. Monsieur Macron was amazed and asked himself what was going on by trying to get closer his soft palm to the portal and he disappeared from the barrack too like her. 

In few minutes,they arrived on an unknown place. This secretive portal leads the person to a very deep and subtlely place. 

They landed on dark green grass. The atmosphere was like plagued village or plague land. The sky was dark green like someone has puked on the sky. (it's disgusting,tho) There were many magnificent and like faded small trees in the plagued village. It looked like exactly like a lues land. It wasn't discovered this place unless you don't see on the map where are you located at least. There was a long path which it leaded to the eerie and lurking woods where there are half destroyed and small houses who look not exactly creepy at all from first sight,however if you dare to enter in them,you can see many corpses and plague luquid inside everywhere like someone's organs were eaten. 

Marine and Emmanuel stepped on their feet. The air wasn't clean at all- it was smelling extremely wacky for every creature. The couple decided to walk and take a look where they were located recently. Few minutes passed of their normal walking and they noticed in the entrance of the woods a sign,which is including the words on it ''The village Sominika- 400m away''. They were curious to find the village by going through the lurking and dusky forest. It gave them shivers down their spines by feeling their bones were not exactly dancing of being alive in those seconds. They had the weirdest feeling in this moment. Despite every disturbing and causing fear detail of the woods,the couple didn't gave up by holding each other's hands tightly by being unseparetable and escape from their fears with their curiousness and abillity of learning more about this place.

They didn't stopped to walk through the woods by finding the way to the village Sominika. The partners kept being quiet in the whole moment by secretly whispering in the lurking and plagued forest by commenting the area. Their faces were neutral by cletching their teeth by being patient enough to overbeat their fear. It wasn't really that easy. Afterwards,they arrived in the diseased village Sominika. The path from the beginning zone to the current location was 20 minutes. 

The village had about 20 houses- they were small,looked like abandoned,half destroyed,totally plagued ones. It was total disease for the husband and the wife. Marine and Emmanuel were quite careful by being wise and clever how to survive this nightmarish place. They noticed that,there were many people who behaved like bondservants. Actually,they are slaves. They looked like exactly like brain-washed/mind controlled normal people who are diseased by the Rothschild. 

-But...how is that possible they to look like zombies or half humans?- Madame Le Pen asked Monsieur Macron with neutral and puzzled face by feeling his warm and strong shoulder and glarring at the eerie village.

-I am not really that sure. I think...- he was interrupted this time by his wife when she finally remembered the fact in the Rothschild book about those people who are traitors and outsiders and are fighting against the Rothschild crusade.

-I remember,actually,the fact from the book which we have readen almost an hour ago. It was if you betray or say something negative about the Rothschild,either you are being a slave to work for them or you are considering for an outsider. If you continue to disrespect them by being lazy or not obeying even one of their rules,they are gonna torture you way much worse and the worst part is coming- the death.The painful,venomous and the slowest one!- she sighed by remembering finally what she has readen the last hour by being calmer and taking for a short while breath and still starring at the diseased and disgusting area.

The place didn't looked friendly too.It looked like it's the hell itself and abandoned by God himself. Very unholy and scary place which is gonna giving you chills in the deepest part of your veins,blood and bones by poisoning your blood slowly by its the disturbing atmosphere and landscape. A sinister nightmare for experiencing! 

They got aprroached and they tried to speak to one of the Rothschild outsiders,traitors or slaves but it was vainly. When Emmanuel and Marine decided to knock on one of the houses' doors,there was no answer. Then they decided to enter in one of the houses by opening slightly the old wooden door. There were 2 rooms- living room and toilet. The living room was like bedroom and kitchen in the same time too. There was sitting one woman on the old wooden chair like she is half dead. The married couple were in unreal shock by seeing the lady.

The lady was looking like more about in her 40s,despite the fact she's 52 years old. She had dark brown hair to the shoulders with fringe,covering her whole forehead. She was lying like a drunk woman on the table like she has drunk about 5 beers in 3 minutes. Actually,she is not alcoholic. She looked with normal structure of the body and about 5'2 1/2 tall,wearing red dress to the knees without sleeves and red on high platform shoes. She was wearing onyx hooking up earrings. 

-Do you think it is good idea to touch her or to speak to this lady?- Mr.Macron asked his wife by being curious and intelligent and making an eye contact with his partner Ms.Le Pen and in the same time looking at the half dead unknown woman.

-Try any way or i am going to try then!- She eye contacted by glarring at his husband's worrying's blue eyes and a little frowned lips on his youthful and fresh face.

-Alright!

Marine aprroached to the unknown madam by getting with every step,she had the eternal feeling,something is lurking behind her back,although Emmanuel is here,waiting for her and protecting his current wife. When she get the closest way to the half dead woman and tried in the gentlest way to touch her hair with her right hand,the lady stood up. Madame Le Pen got scared for a moment by getting back with a few steps and she stopped. 

-I am not gonna hurt you,blondie. I am not gonna eat you either.- the unknown lady finally started to speak. She looked like diabolic mind controled and tortured to every degree with the worst punishment. She betrayed from a long time ago Rothschild even since a little girl she is against the Rothschild. The lady's eyes were dark brown with glowing green eyeballs by being brain washed. Her skin was light tanned with blood prints on her shoulders and knees.

-Really?- The National Front's leader was quite awkward by making an eye contact with the mysterious madam.

-Yes,i am not hurting people. There is no reason at all.

-Who are you supposed to be then?

-Me? My name is Miglena Angelova. It's my big pleasure to meet you. I think i can know you from somewhere.- the both women handshaked each other's hands in friendly and polite way with an emo voice.

-It's nice to meet you,Madame Angelova. I am The National Front's leader Marine Le Pen. And here is my husband Emmanuel Macron.- Monsieur Macron approached to both women by initiating handshaking with Miglena.

-It's my huge pleasure to meet you,Miglena. I am Emmanuel Macron,the current president of France. I am here with my wife Marine.

-My pleasure to you too,Mr.Macron.... Also what kind of business have you both there?

-Can i...begin with the story?- Emmanuel asked his partner with a little smirk and childish look on his face.

-I can now. You can stay quiet for a while,during this time.

-Alright,i am sorry.

-It's okay. So let's start from the beginning part. I had an arrangement with my own biological mother in the forest to meet her in 7:30am this morning where are located 2 abandoned barracks,however my mother didn't arrived and several minutes after i arrived on the right place,Emmanuel saw me and we encountered each other.We checked inside both barracks. The 1st one was completely neutral for us,but something attracted us about the 1st one- the Rothschild tower as a picture on the wall. We moved on the 2nd barrack by finding on the wooden and dirty floor 2 books about the Rothschild's biography,early life and their evil plans. After reading them,we saw one mirroric portal in dark red and we went through it. It brang us here by walking in the lurking and eerie plagued woods of this mysterious village named Sominika. What an interesting name for a village! And when we discovered this village,we tried to speak with one of those brain washed Rothschild slaves,outsiders or traitors,nobody answered us,tho. Me and Mr.Macron decided to enter in one of those diseased and half destroyed houses like this one. Sadly,nobody gave us a simple answer on the entrance door,while we knocked for a few seconds nicely. 

-Aha,i understand both of you,don't worry. I can tell something about the Rothschild and a little about myself,if you please help me to get out of this house and in favor i am gonna help both of you to find the Rothschild factory and the tower itself.

-Anyway,let's do the first part of the deal. By helping you to get out of this disturbing and unrealistic village of the sorrow and undeads.

The 2 women and the 1 man were like a strong and unbeatable team by getting out of the plagued house. While they were getting out of the abandoned small house,they weren't attacked by anyone from those mind-controlled outsiders,traitors or slaves. 

-When i went to Germany few weeks ago and i was on one congress of Madame Merkel in the public to ask her just only one question which was against her but she tried to answer me and noticed the fact,i am against the Rothschild and she got wrathful by telling to her security to take me and teleport me to the land of the Rothschild's outsiders,traitors and slaves. A little before she to do that,she told me the rules that i am gonna be a slave to the Rothschild and work every day and obeying their strict and sinister rules which are outrageous and way too conservative for my perceptions. I am here since the end of July. I can't believe what a nightmare is here - to live in disgusting,plagued and venomed land full of brain washed traitors and rivals of The Rothschild. I pity those poor people who are against the Rothschild and didn't had their own chance to live their own normal life- to have their own opinion rather than to agree with some of the rules or views of this insane and fascist bankers who think the nationalists,patriots and the normal creatures deserve to be treated like animals. I have been a witness of how one of us,the ones,who backstabbed the Rothschild,was executed by the leader of the Rothschild Angela Merkel and some of her colleagues (who are not Germans,actually). It was sad and horrible moment.( Megi had tears on her both cheeks of her beautiful,getting a little bit older and still breathing face),when by this time she felt the tight,friendly and warm hug by The president of France Mr.Macron and the Front National's president Ms.Le Pen.

-We aren't such naive fools to obey and being brain washed by those Rothschilds,to be honest. It's not bad to be a patriot or nationalist. 

-You are absolutely right,Marine. I can't stop thinking about this execute from one of those people who are the same as me. Such painful and difficult moment to survive on this cruel and sadistic world!

-Indeed! This world sucks,most people are behaving like careless pigs who like to torture the different and unrealistic people from them which they find them for totally strange.- Monsieur Macron was speaking to their new friend Megi who was almost helpless from those heavy and tough memories by making an eye contact with her and trying to be helpful.

-Yes,that is my opinion,too,Emmy! Don't forget!- Marine piping up with a peaceful and normal tonned voice,coming from her fragile and feminine mouth.

-You both are understandable people. Also you both Emmanuel and Marine seem to me to be cool people who are careless about the public's opinion. That is absolutely nice trait of your personality. 

-Thank you. We both are careless about what others think about us. We are ourselves not them. I notice that you are careless about the public's opinion like us,too,despite you got a cruel retribution from this German woman who is tolerating the Rothschild and giving them all the way freedom and whatever they want to do.- Madame Le Pen answered her with a silent and pretty smile on her fresh,still young and attractive face by making an eye contact with Emmanuel her husband and their new ally Miglena.

They continued and Ms.Angelova was helping them to find Rothschild factory by guiding them which path to take as better and shorter. The path to the Rothschild factory wasn't the easiest experience for the couple and their new assistant. It was difficult,creeping and strange one. They haven't encountered any enemies here yet which was the 1st good part of their adventure. 

Their were walking about 40 minutes until the reach to the right point- the Rothschild factory. Outside the factory looked like a royal and elegant place but inside- it was a dark and unsolved mystery yet. They needed to solve some of the most secretive facts and secrets about them. It wasn't an easy one.

-Wow. Is that the Rothschild factory which we were searching for?- Emmanuel asked Mrs.Angelova with a little smile on his positive and soft face by making an eye contact with both women.

-Yes,of course. We reached finally to the target point. The entrance is from the front side of the factory. Follow me,faster!- Miglena began to walk while the partners were following their guide by kissing each other,initiating a deep French and long-lasting kiss,by holding each other's smooth,soft,tough and warm hands.

The atmosphere outside the factory was filling the darkness and gothicness itself too. There was a colder wind,spiriting in normal speed and they were feeling a little bit cooler on their hands and arms. At least,it was silently and sinister serenity rocking in this moment. Unfortunately,it appeared a dark grayish fog and it was difficult for the partners to see and follow Madame Angelova. However,they can orientate thanks to the sounds and the steps themselves in this vacuum fog,which is causing a visual problems to Monsieur Macron and Madame Le Pen,while walking still. It took them about 5 minutes to find the entrance from the front side of the factory. 

Emmanuel opened the entrance door by letting the ladies enter first like a true and decent gentleman and smiling warmly and positively. He entered after them by closing after himself the door. There was one Jewish man,about in his middle 40s,black short hair to the neck with thick eyebrows,dark brown eyes,wearing purple suit with black bowtie with purple cap on his head and by doing his own work. He had shaved mustache and beard. He was tall about 5'7 and was a little bit fatter for his height by sitting on his chair and doing his current work. 

Miglena,Marine and Emmanuel get approached to the man who was doing his own work and Madame Le Pen started a casual conversation with the man like this way:

-Good day to you,mister.- Madame Le Pen was smiling sincerely from heart and like a true angel by glaring at his dark brown eyes and next to her were Monsieur Macron and Madame Angelova.

-Good day...to you,too ma'am.What brings you here?-the man sighed by starring with his neutral dark brown eyes into the Front National's leader's gray innocent,warm,radiant and brutally truthful eyes..

-To be pardoned,do you know who is the leader of the Rothschild? If i am guessing wrong,maybe she is Madame Merkel,right?

-Hmm,yes,you guessed right,Madame! Why you are here then?

-Because we are her clients and we need to speak to her,if she doesn't minds at all.- Ms.Le Pen justified herself by that the mister is accepting her and letting her to enter in the factory.

-I understand! She can speak or consultates with one of her clients for a short while ONLY and she has break on every 1 hour and 30 minutes. She takes a break for about 30 minutes and then returns to her archives and works about the plans of Rothschild. 

-Anyway,thank you for the help and listening to us.

-You are welcome,guys and have a nice day.

-Have a nice day,too,mister!

In this moment,Mr.Macron and the other 2 ladies (his wife and their new friend Megi) entered in the factory. It was huge one. There were about 3 floors at least. They were walking normally and in the factory were working outsiders and slaves of the Rothschild to check the documents once again if there is any kind of mistake,develop their own ideas for the next few days in their own clan. Most of the traitors of the Rothschild don't wear an uniform,apparently. It is awesome,because they aren't forced to wear something,which they do like to wear at least. They decided to ask one of the slaves,working for the Rothschild where is Angela Merkel by this one:

-Excuse me,sir. Do you know where is Madame Merkel?- Emmanuel asked casually the question by making an eye contact with the Rothschild outsider.

-She is on the last floor,i mean the 3rd one and in the last room.

-Thank you so much for your answer! Have a nice day!

-Same for you,Monsieur!

They were going upstairs and when they reached the 3rd floor,they turned to their own way where is the last door,leading to the last room of the factory. Miglena decided this time to knock on the door and she didn't heard any kind of womanish voice. They waited patiently the 3 together for about 45 seconds. Afterwards,they lost their own patience by opening carefully and in the slightiest way the last door,while entering in the cabinet. It was Merkel's cabinet. She was reading her own archive on her tablet and when she noticed the uninvited guests,she turned off the tablet's screen immediately in the right moment by facing Ms.Le Pen,Mr.Macron and Mrs.Angelova with a deadly look on her older looking face. 

-Good day to you,Madame....- Marine was about to greet in polite and disciplined way Angela Merkel,the chancellor of Germany,although she was interrupted in the meanest way.

-Hey,hey... How unruly from 3 of you to come without informing me and even being invited here...in the Rothschild factory. What do you want?- she hit the bottom. Madame Merkel hit with her own fist her rich decorated and royal desk by making an eye contact with her 3 uninvited guests mostly with the Front National's president Ms.Le Pen,noticing her neutral,peaceful and still openly-minded gray eyes starring at the German's chancellor blue firm and barely naive eyes.

-So let's not being rude from our first visit here,Madame Merkel. We are just here to know something about the Rothschild's the least known secrets.

-What about them? You are a gossiper?

-No,i am not. I am just having the will and the strength to learn new and possible things like an intellectual and normal person.- The both ladies started to argue each other by using a little bit nervous and annoyed voice especially Ms.Merkel,during this argue the Former presidential candidate was speaking like a wise,mature and calm woman by not being emotional and influenced by the heavier words from Merkel's side.

-I see. I am gonna then reveal you few of the deepest secrets about us the Rothschild. 

During the both strong women's conversation,Megi was taking a look from one side to another in Angela's cabinet and searching from the bookshelves by being silent for the Rothschild mysteries book. Monsieur Macron interrupted Madame Merkel by asking her why she is treating in the lowest level and the worst way Mrs.Angelova. Merkel's answer was a little bit rude,anyway it was honest and giving a short explaination to the situation. 

-Hey you,the woman with the red clothes! Do not delve into the books,searching for the Rothschild mysteries the book! I am gonna tell you few facts about our clan.- The chancellor shouted a little bit louder and like she is yelling at someone with that tone to the 2nd woman.

In this moment Miglena stopped delving for the special book by approaching to the couple and listening to the Rothschild leader.

 

To be continue...


	3. Chapter 3

-Thank you for your respect and patience 3 of you. Now listen to me. We the Rothschild are planning to accept a lot of refugees,to corrupt the banks and live in gold treasures without even to lifting a finger to hardwork on something. We are economically wealthy- really filthy-wealthy. BUT,there is always ONE BUT. If someone has said something extremely rude against us even one word or is against us the Rothschild,it's leading to a cruel and sadistic punishment. You know maybe the traitors and outsiders of the Rothschild either prefer to be slaves or to being tortured like scourge and in the end they to die slowly,painless by being venomed by their own fate. The enemies of us the Rothschild are anti-globalists,patriots and nationalists. We don't deserve that kind of rebel scourge to cause us any kind of problems. To not forget as an addition for the secret of the Rothschild is...actually,there are 2 secret pandects of the Rothschild. The 1st one is located here in the factory. I won't tell where is it. Also you can find the 2nd one in the Rothschild tower. If one of those secret codes is missed,the half Rothschild is destroyed. When we are talking about the destroyed 2 pandects of the Rothschild,then it is doomed the Rothschild.

-Woooowww! How interesting!- Miglena and Emmanuel woowed in the same time by opening their mouths widely like they have seen the most delicious and majestic food in front of their eyes by glaring with their shocked and amazed eyes at Madame Merkel while she was walking slowly and like a villain around and behind Marine and her husband with their own female friend. 

-How interesting for people who are traitors of the Rothschild,hm?- Angela had pierced eyes right at Madame Angelova's dark brown a little bit terrified and modest eyes by pronouncing her own serious and strict question with a louder and furious voice.

-Hmmm,no.

-No,no. It's a lie. So what do you want to know more about the Rothschild?

-Are there more secrets about the Rothschild?- The National Front's answered Ms.Merkel's question with a question by being wise and behaving like a police officer like Sherlock Holmes and making an eye contact in tough and clever way with her down to earth and suspicious gray eyes into the chancellor's blue strict and smart eyes.

-WHAT? What kind of question is this,Madame Le Pen?- Angela Merkel went insane by asking with annoyed and prideful tone,while in this second her eyes became wilder like a pissed off wolf hungry for more meat.

-How haughty from your side,madame Merkel. Please,Ms.,calm down! We are not in mental wrestling,right? I have asked you one elementary and normal question,not...to being rude to you.

-You already come way too much in my face. Please,if you are really that kind with your beloved husband Monsieur Macron and your buddy Mrs.Angelova to leave my...cabinet,NOW. It's time...NOW TO GET OUT!

-Alright,alright. Sorry,we didn't meant to be such disrespectful guests!- Emmanuel answered the chancellor in nice and manly way by being gentleman and staying peaceful still by heading to the door with his wife Ms.Le Pen and Ms.Angelova. 

Several seconds later,the door was slammed after leaving the Rothschild leader's cabinet. They finally know few of the most mysterious facts about the Rothschild. A little before they to leave,Mr.Macron apologized to Madame Merkel,despite the fact she ignored her 3 uninvited guests into her cabinet and the factory itself.

Marine,Megi and Emmanuel decided to find the secret code by hiking around the last floor of the factory like a casual tourists. So,they finally found the room with the secret code. They entered together in it. It was about 30m away from Merkel's cabinet. Several moments later,they locked the door behind them.

The secret room had one big window which was revealing outdoors. There were 2 big bookshelves in the secret room with the codex itself on the top of the 2nd bookshelf. The walls were in dark gray metalic ones while the floor was in charcoal color and metalic one too. It was rough the floor. There was only one table in the room. Emmanuel decided to approach to the table and he saw that on the table there is a fille full of pictures and documents. During this time,Marine and Miglena aprroached too where is Monsieur Macron and they were curious about the archives. The president of France opened the fille by starting to look at the pictures one after another. The pictures were illustrating the Rothschild tower,the factory itself,the secret codes of the Rothschild and the plagued village Sominika. The quality of them weren't really that vintage at all. They had a kind of bad quality and it was a little bit difficult to notice the most important and secretive details on them. Afterwards,they decided to take a look by reading the documents of the Rothschild which are from nowadays and from a few years ago. In them,it was mentioned the creation of the Rothschild and they current,previous and future plans which are going to influence the whole continent Europe and Asia. Something very weird happened. After reading the last document,in the fille,there was a map. Madame Le Pen decided to take it and see their current location.

-It looks like we are in one forgotten and abandoned village of Germany.- Her gray curious and lusty for learning a new stuff were following every detail of the map by speaking like a student.

-How it is possible we are to be in Germany especially in abandoned,diseased and forgotten by the God himself village? The name Sominika as a village sounds more like an Asian one- for example Chinese or Japanese. - Megi calls with nervous and calm voice in the same time by starring right at the mysterious map of their current occupation with her dark brown peaceful and childish eyes.

-How strange! I can't believe those Germans are so crazy to name one neglected and an ''outsider'' village especially using an Asian name for it. Just wow!- Actually,Emmanuel sighed for a while by looking at the map and following each precious detail of it and his masculine and immortal blue eyes were like drowned in the map's details and the map itself's image.

-I am not kinda sure why they had done this stuff but i think we...should take the code.- The Front National's leader whispered to both of them by being enough silent in any case if someone is near in the hall of the 3rd floor and walking around the last floor.

-Oh yeah,i almost forgot about it,Marine. I am sorry. How we can reach that bookshelf?

-It's okay. First of all,you are going to climb over the bookshelf to take the code,Megi.- Monsieur Macron's words sounded like he is a king who tries to order to his slave to do something for him with normal look on his face.

-What?Me? Why?- she asked with soft and sweet voice Mr.Macron by starring at the both married people.

-Because you are the shortest and we need a short person exactly like you. Not giants like us! The last thing which i have said to this second was in the circle of the joke.- Marine answered Mrs.Angelova's question with serenity and a little bit deep voice by making an eye contact with her.

-I understand. Let's get to work now!

In this moment Emmanuel and Marine were waiting and staying on the same place without moving and watching their new friend helping them. Madame Angelova was ascending the bookshelf carefully and slowly like a tourist who is trying to climb over the highest point of the moutain. She didn't dared even to watch down with her concetrating and serious deep brown eyes which were continuing to look over herself. She was about 50cm away from the highest point of the bookshelf and the Rothschild code. 

While the 3 adventerous uninvited guests to the factory were in the secret room still,unfortunately,there was one of the Rothschild troopers who was walking around the 3rd floor like a guard which was at least expected. You can hear even his footsteps from the other part of the world. The trooper heard kinda strange noice coming from the secret room. He was wondering who was there as a 1st question,coming to his mind. Second of all,what the unknown person/people were doing in the forbidden room. 3rd of all,what brings them here. The security guard tried to open the door of the forbidden room but as soon as he noticed it is locked,he tried with his brutallity to break it down.

Madame Le Pen and Monsieur Macron heard the sound of the breaking door by being for a while terrified and telling to Miglena to hurry up. She tried her best to take the code and jumping like a ninja from the bookshelf. The alarms were activated and were signalising like there is a danger,apparently. They had several seconds to get out the place. The trooper tried faster and harder to break the secret room's door and when he broke it finally,he noticed that there was nobody in the room. He was amused how it is possible that. 

During his wondering,Ms.Le Pen,Mrs.Angelova and Mr.Macron were still falling for a few seconds from the 3rd floor to the outer yard of the Rothschild factory,while in Megi's hand was the Rothschild 1st code. So with other words,the half part of the Rothschild is doomed. Angela Merkel heard the siren of the aware in the factory clearly. Her blood was fully raging and flowing like a plague full of wrath. She left her cabinet frustrated by going in the quickest way to the forbidden room and in this moment François Hollande joined too. They had unpleasant and worried faces especially Mr.Hollande.

-How is that possible to happen? Is it necessary...to look like a hell here? What is happening here?- The chancellor of Germany was furious like a wild and outraged dragon who is seeking destroy and in the current moment her blue eyes were starring at the half destroyed secret room.

-How and How? The traitors of the Rothschild and the troopers of the nationalism,of course,Madame Merkel.- Monsieur Hollande's face was quite reddish like he is a tomato by seeing the current landscape of the room and he frowned silently.

-Ohhhhhh...don't tell me about those 3 uninvited guests who betrayed and used me only.- she groaned and the situation became worse than the usual by cletching her still firm teeth.

-Who are they?

-Who are they? They are Madame Le Pen,Monsieur Macron and one lady wearing red named Miglena Angelova. The perfect and classical traitors of the Rothschild and troopers of the patriotism and obeying Donald Trump.

-Calm down,please,Merkel. I understand your pain how the Rothschild is gonna collapse and finally be like a dead star in the sky.

-I don't need to. Sooner or later the Rothschild is going to show more will and strength against those patriots and nationalists. How i can be really that stupid and naive to allow to those clever and young hooligans to get into my property?

-You allowed them. 

-What? Me? 

-Yes.

-You blame me for kind of stuff which can be guilty someone else,not exactly me.

-Indeed,but why you allowed to them to enter here?

-I have never allowed them! They did it by themselves with their high level of arrogance and greedy.- she was answering with still frowning and dictatorical look on her face and her voice was sounding like a powerful and possessive evil queen of the richest empire in the whole Europe.

-I see. We can see what is our next plan then.

Suddenly it came from the nothing one strange and an unknown sound. It sounds exactly like a temporarily bomb which is going to explode in 10 seconds.

-What is that...sound?-the both were in shock and Madame Merkel jumped from the window with Mr.Hollande and the factory exploded and was destroyed in few moments later. It was burning and nobody hasn't survived inside the factory.

Marine and her husband with Megi decided to walk to another way like to get in the deep woods again where the couple started from the beginning. And they noticed several seconds ago that Angela and François jumped from the factory's window from the last floor by surviving and not getting hurted.

-Auch,my head.- Mr.Hollande touched gently and rubbed his bald head with his soft,masculine and a little bit tough fingers of his left hand.

-Don't worry,we are gonna be fine.-The chancellor helped to stand up her partner.

-Thank you for the help,madame Merkel. You are kind and polite woman. That is why you are much better than Madame Le Pen and that traitor of the Rothschild- Monsieur Macron.- Francois smirked by standing up from the ground.

-You're welcome! That is why i prefer to work with you rather than with that demon Emmanuel and his current wife Marine and their ally Miglena.- they were laughing like fallen angels,falling from the 7th sky.

 

The weather like was a little bit colder.It was about 18 degrees only like a spring time,despite the fact it's summer. The couple and Madame Angelova were hiking in the woods,a far away from the burning Rothschild factory which is part of their quest. Their main quest of the president of France and the Front National's president was to discover a few mysteries about the Rothschild and destroy to the end their evil and sinister clan. It wasn't easy one. While the 3 adventerous people were walking in the dark and nightmarish forest,Marine was holding Emmanuel's hand by hugging each other and walking together with Megi in the same time. During their path,suddenly from the nothing,Miglena turned her back by facing the couple and she was starring for a little bit longer than the casual at Marine. She felt kinda strange but she dealt with that. Her dark brown eyes were filled with love and admiration for the Macron's wife Marine. Ms.Angelova's dream was to have a love affair with Madame Le Pen,despite the fact she hasn't asked her is she single or taken yet. She tried to give a kiss in the air to Ms.Le Pen,althought her face turned a little bit deeper by glaring at Miglena's dark brown lusty and thirsty for a new lover eyes.

-No,no,Megi. Why are you doing this?- Marine asked with a serious and firm voice by making a wise and mature eye contact with her new ally.

-I can sound stupid or dull but...Actually i like you,Marine. You are such dude who doesn't cares about public's opinion,you are so attractive,smart,cognizant and even passionate woman who has a personality like the iron lady. I don't see a reason you to be mad at me for commenting positively on you.- Miglena gazed at The National Front's leader's gray truthful and slightly tired eyes with a warm and friendly smile on her fresh and pretty face.

-You don't sound stupid.Thank you for your support and respect to me but that does not means you can have me as a lover or a girlfried. First of all,i am not a lesbian or bisexual. Second,i am taken already and the person who has my whole heart no matter how different we are,it's Emmy. And finally why don't you find someone else who can possess your heart,hm?

-I see. I have never thought that you are a lesbian or bisexual,despite the fact you are really charming and fascinating woman still for your age. You have the mysterious and conservative sex appeal inside your veins,blood and even your style and your appearance.Hands down!

While the both ladies were communicating each other verbally and like friends,Emmanuel was kept being quiet but his body language was telling to Madame Angelova to don't ever dare to touch Ms.Le Pen as a lover and even to make for herself as a lesbian/bisexual girlfriend. Of course,Megi noticed those signs and she was aware. After 20 minutes of walking through the eerie and uncanny timbers,they finally arrived,where the couple start their beginning path. It leaded them to their starting zone. A simple one! Despite everything,there wasn't any kind of portal. They were tired of walking and wanted to relax somewhere but they didn't had any comfortable and normal place to have a short rest. Suddenly,they fall asleep like dead rabbits by falling on the ground next to each other. In the center was Marine,while from her left side was Emmanuel and the right one- Megi. Their eyes were closed to every edge. 

 

Few hours later...

11th of August,2017

5:00pm

Paris,France

Pierrette's villa

The 2nd bedroom

 

Marine and Emmanuel were sleeping on their own beds and when she opened for a first time her own gray eyes,she saw near herself her niece Marion. She was taking a care of her aunt and her uncle-in-law.

-Auntie,are you alright?- Marion was anxious and caring sincerely for her aunt by making a tea for her and Monsieur Macron.

-I am...actually...alright.- she rubbed sligthly her head by making an eye contact with the young Le Pen's member.

During this moment,the president of France opened his youthful,masculine and spiritual blue eyes by smiling mildly like an angel and a little boy. The Front National's leader's niece was behaving like a druid who is caring for his/her family and friends. They noticed that on their night table there are 2 cups of tea- the 1st cup of tea was in red color while the other one was in blue. The partners sat on their own beds by drinking from the warm tea and relaxing in the same time. 

\- I am gonna leave you guys for few minutes and i will be right back after several minutes to take a care both of you.-Marion left the husband and the wife by closing tactical and peacefully the bedroom's door.

They were still with their own clothes since the early morning. Also there was a question,which was circling around their minds how they are right in their own bedroom in Marine's mother's villa in the countryside. It's almost impossible. Few minutes passed and they finished to drink from their teas and when they placed their empty cups of tea,Miglena knocked on the door politely and the both answered with ''yes''. In this moment,Megi arrived in their bedroom.

-Hi Megi!- the partners greeted friendly with warm and pleasant smiles on their smooth,still youthful and attractive faces by gazing at Madame Angelova's deep brown eyes which were kind of anxious and caring for her friends.

-Hi Emmanuel and Marine. I am satisfied to see both of you again. How are you feeling right now?- Her dark brown eyes were staring at the couple's mixed gray and blue eyes together.

-I am feeling much better rather than few hours ago how i remember.- Ms.Le Pen answered Mrs.Angelova's question with truthful and firm voice,radiating relaxation and serenity.

-The same way for me too.- Monsieur Macron answered the same question too in the same way as his current wife.

-Very well. I can tell you a little bit about myself.

-We are listening to you,Megi.

-Actually,i am a journalist,emmigrating from Bulgaria with an Italian ancestry and a little bit Russian too. I have been a TV producer of ''Sincerely and Personally'' wearing constatly red outfits on 3 channels in my country,for sadly they are canceled.

-I understand. You seem interesting personality and person,Megi. - The president of France was smiling still by communicating with the journalist like friends while Marine was listening to them and from time to time getting in the conversation politely and wisely.

-I am attracting a lot of types of people no matter how old they are,their race or their interests. If they are little souls or/and slob,i would have the biggest pleasure to fight with him by being intellectual and stabilising in the communication and won't leave alone my enemy even for 10 years until he/she doesn't realises what kind of a jerk he/she is and is it worth.

-You are born to annoy some people how i have noticed,right?- The Front National's leader was being curious by asking this question Mrs.Angelova with sweet and frankly tone by making an eye contact with the madame with the dark brown eyes.

-Yes,that is exactly what i meant to this minute. It's pleasuring you to annoy and whinning the people who are barely disciplined.

During their discussion,the couple were hugging each other by wrapping each other's shoulders like wife and husband and still listening and speaking to Megi.

 

To be continue...


	4. Chapter 4

-Miglena?- Megi was about to open the window and she turned her back when Emmanuel asked queerly her and his face was a little bit pale since the adventure.

-Yes,Emmanuel?- she turned her back in this moment by facing the couple especially gazing at his blue eyes filled with curiousness and neutrality and he was smiling slightly.

-Do you know when we are going to travel to Israel so that to disrupt the Rothschild tower by taking the final code?

-That is a tough question. We don't have a long time. So we should do that in a few days. If we are mentioning a few days,that means maximun at 3-4 days we are travelling to Israel and to kick the Rothschild leader's butt and put the end of the Rothschild.- Ms.Angelova answered clearly and by being professional psychologist and listening to his question in sympathetic way. After she has answered his question,she opened slightly the window in the couple's bedroom so that to come fresh air and relax better.

-Thank you anyway for your answer. I believe sooner or later Rothschild is gonna be lifeless and don't influence in the worst way to the Europeans and Asians.

-You're welcome,Emmanuel and Marine.

Marine was daydreaming with her still widely opened and fabulous gray eyes. She was daydreaming about something and it was obviously what it was about- of course,for her husband Mr.Macron,what they are going to do after the Rothschild is drowning in the ashes of the doom. While Madame Angelova and Monsieur Macron were talking to each other,suddenly he turned his head towards his wife Madame Le Pen and noticing her face which was thinking like she is on the 7th sky.

-It looks like you are daydreaming,sweetie. - he had a sweet and seductive smile on his warm face by vanishing the pale itself and staring at her dreamy gray eyes like a child.

-Oh yes,yes.- she answered with a calm and playful voice by making an eye contact with her husband's lovely and radiant eyes,every time he is next to his wife or notices/sees her at least,his eyes are radiating lust,warmness and strength.

-I have wondered after we defeat the Rothschild by taking the 2nd code of the Rothschild and espace in the fastest way from the tower,what are our next plans!?

-I understand now why you have been daydreaming since Miglena asked me a question few minutes ago. You can tell me it. It's not necessary she to knows it- only between us.

-Alright,i can. First of...

-What is your secret,Marine?

-Not of your business,Megi!Can you leave for a few minutes only about mine and his short talk?

-Alright,i am leaving.

By this time,Mrs.Angelova left the 2nd bedroom by letting the couple share each other's secrets privately. She was standing in the hall,waiting for them to delibrate.The married partners decided finally to discuss it like this way:

-So tell me it now. There is nobody else in the room.

-I have daydreamt about...after destroying the Rothschild's tower and taking the final code of the tower itself...Why not to have children together?- From the beginning of her words she pronounced them with normal tone by not being worried but when she reached the last words by taking short breaks per seconds,she whispered them quietly but erotically on his ear.

-Wow! I have the same dream. I don't know...are you really that sure...you want to have children with me?-he whispered in her ear,sounding like a secret lover of hers by smirking mildly.

-Yes,of course. Why not?

-Alright! After our glorious victory over Rothschild clan,as a reward we are going to have a children. Not adopted- biological ones.- they sounded deadly serious after their victory to have a brighter future by having children.

Afterwards,they started to laugh for a short while,despite the fact they are clearly ultimate about their cardinal decision. It's not going to be easy for them to have 1-2 more children in their family. Emmanuel hasn't got any children while Madame Le Pen does but they are grown up and decided to go work and live somewhere else.

-That is why i choosed you,Marine- a courageous,rough,respectful,attractive,loving and caring woman and wife,exactly that is you. My heart is ashing and getting my blood filling and flowing like a waterfall inside my veins and the body itself.

-I am thankful for your love,support,admiration and respect from your side by being such caring,adoring,cute,intelligent and hardworking man,with strong hands and fast mind,by feeling the tender,masculine and muscled hand on my shoulder.

-I love you,Marine until the death seperates us from each other by being alone and depressed and until my last breath,i am gonna always love you more and more. Oh damn,wife,with every day i continue to love you more and more! No other female can be such blazing,intelligent and amazing wife like you!

-I love you,Emmanuel,more than my life and everything! Your heart is mine and my whole heart is yours! Our hearts don't belong to anyone else in this world! You are much more important to me rather than other males!

In this second,they started to kiss each other by feeling each other's slightly wet,hard and passionate lips to touch each part of the lips and Monsieur Macron's tongue was attacking his wife's mouth by initiating a long but deep French kiss. Emmanuel's 1st hand was wrapped around Marine's waist by squeezing and his another hand with his fingers were crawling her medium blond hair,toggling it on roots. One of Marine's hands was wrapped around his waist by gripping and with her other hand was touching gently his tender and precious chin. The both moaned in pleasure,drowning themselves in lustful kisses and romantical touches which were smooth,sending shivers down their spines and pleasurable. They were uncontrollable and weren't scenting they are going to fall from the bed. No,they won't fall from the bed! It's huge on size! They took about 75% space of the whole bed while the other parts are margin. Their kisses and touches were filling the atmosphere with romance and a little bit erotica.

Despite everything,Miglena was in the kitchen to drink one glass of water and she can hear their moans and pleasurable screams of kisses and touches,questioning herself what are they doing in this moment. Her confused deep brown eyes gazing at the wall and the glass with water itself in the same time,sitting on the chair. She is tolerating every type of sounds even if she is hearing them from 1km away. The good thing is...she didn't heard MaPen's secret,at least. Megi decided to go outside in the yard of the villa by communicating with Marion- Marine's niece and Pierrette so that to kill the boredom.

The married partners couldn't stop kissing and being gently and fragily touching each other (not exactly sexually). Their moans can be heard from every room- they were loud,delighting and exciting for the president of France and the Front National's leader. After few hours of romantical excitement,emotions and feelings,the couple decided to stand up from their king-sized bed by making it so that to not shows,if someone ocassionaly enters in their bedroom what the husband and the wife were doing in the last few hours,especially for piquant details.

Marine and Emmanuel headed to the kitchen to drink one glass with water by sitting on the chair against each other and discussing really important- it was related with their future plans a little after their wedding was over. 

 

Few hours later...

12th of August,2017

12:15am

Paris,France

Pierrette's villa

The 2nd bedroom

 

-I am going to brush my teeth,honey.- Emmanuel told to his wife with mildly tired and sleepy voice and slightly pale face,walking towards to the door.

-Alright,i am going to wait for you.- Madame Le Pen answered her husband with a smile,being impatient for Monsieur Macron to come and sleep finally,while her eyes were normally opened,although she was sleepy and exhausted in the same time.

Mr.Hollande entered through the medium window of the bathroom by putting a drug on high level which is barely escaping in the toothpaste of the president of France. The mysterious drug was poudre de perlimpinpin. Apparently,the drug was placed in the toothpaste a little before Mr.Macron to decide to go to the bathroom. Afterwards,when Emmanuel arrived in the bathroom,closing the door behind him,he was about to brush his teeth by putting the toothpaste on his blue tooth brush and was rubbing with his tooth brush his teeth about 2 minutes and half. François Hollande escaped in the most silent way from the yard of the National Front's president's mom's villa by sneaking like a rogue in the darkness of the lost and merciless night.

Then Mr.Macron put back his tooth brush in the glass with the other tooth brushes after brushing his teeth and washing the tooth brush itself. He was walking casually and didn't felt sick or like he is going to be unconscious. He was shirtless with dark blue long shorts for sleeping,long to the knees. During this night time,Madame Le Pen was wearing a purple nightgown without sleeves a little over the knees,revealing her gorgeous,still lovely and fit legs,knees and ankles for her 49 years. He arrived finally in the bedroom by lying next to his beloved partner and they were sleeping with lightweight blanket on themselves in those hot and fresh summer nights. Monsieur Macron turned off the lamp on the night table by kissing his wife Ms.Le Pen for good night and she did the same too. They were holding each other's hands and cuddling,during their loosening and pure sleep,smelling the fresh and clean air in the bedroom. Neither Marine was snorring,nor Emmanuel too. 

 

The next day...

12th of August,2017

Paris,France

10:00am

The villa

The 2nd bedroom

 

The couple were still sleeping and few minutes later,they woke up by rubbing their still tired and sleepy eyes and yawning for several seconds only. Something wacky they noticed on the night table. There was a platter with breakfast on the night table. In the platter,there were toasted slices of bread with cheese,eggs,garlic and olives as a bonus for drinking a morning fresh tea. The both married people were amused how it's possible to be there a breakfast for them especially during their early morning sleep. How kind jesture,isn't it? Anyway,a little before they to start to eat their own breakfast,they kissed each other for good morning and greeted each other by hugging each other,feeling each other's warm,smooth and tender hands,holding for each other.The palms were so fragile and gentle,touching each palm of Marine and Emmanuel. They sat on the bed,starting to have a breakfast and drinking from their tea. The breakfast took them about 15 minutes.

They decided to dress up casually. She took off her nightgown by putting on herself a dark blue tank top with lights jeans,while Monsieur Macron decided to wear a red T-shirt by combinating it with light jeans to the ankles. Afterwards,they brushed their own teeth and went to the kitchen to see Marion,Megi and Pierrette by having a short chat with the 3 ladies. 

Unfortunately,during their talk in the kitchen,Emmanuel wasn't feeling good. He was hiccuping like insane and caughing slightly for about 10 seconds.The women watched him strangely enough so that they were questioning themselves what was happening in the recently moment. Marine was extremely worried for him by asking him is he alright and he answered her with ''yes'' by continuing caughing and he felt the warm and tight hug from his wife. She was about to kiss him and he coughed accidently at her face. Marion's brown eyes were anxious for his aunt and his uncle-in-law in the same time by gazing at the both married couple with a neutral shrinked lips on her fresh and youthful face. Megi rubbed mildly her hair by watching still how Monsieur Macron was suffering for an unknown reason. Pierrette was staring with a puzzled look on her elder's feminine face by being barely pale. He couldn't control himself. He was acting totally strange like he has drunk at least 2 vodkas from midnight until the current minutes of his life. Unfortunately,his eyes closed and his heart was beating still. Marine was about to cry,although the accident. She was wondering what was going with him. She tried to shake him- it didn't worked. She couldn't remember even to share an alcoholic drink with her husband the president of France. Something was lurking in the atmosphere,giving a hint there must be any evidence from somewhere for his odd behaviour a few minutes ago. 

-Honey,are you alright?- Marine had a several tears,weeping and making wetter her gray anxious and courageous eyes and frowning in the same time. She was holding Emmanuel in her hands by trying to kiss him. It didn't worked to wake him up. Also she didn't got any answer from him.

-Oh no,we need to call the ambulance- Marion suggested to her aunt that wonderful idea so that to save her aunt's husband's life by looking at her caring aunt and him.

-We need an ambulance immediately! No time for waiting!- Madame Le Pen was still holding him,during that moment Marion and Megi decided to take the phone and call the ambulance by telling where it is located the villa in the countryside of Paris and telling a short summary of the accident.

Few seconds later,the ambulance promised to the both ladies they are going to arrive after few minutes on the target place without being worried and anxious at all. They sighed and calm down a little bit. 

-But Marine,are you going to be in the hospital with your love of your life?- Pierrette asked her daughter,being worried and nervous and hugging her with her warmness.

-Yes,of course,i am going to. I don't want to leave him alone in the hospital to suffer without me. There must be something which has caused him to be...insane with that attitude by coughing,hiccuping and falling asleep from the nothing. I must guess something.- her innocent and weepy gray eyes were staring at his closed and peaceful face and her lips were frowned yet.

-What is the cause of his strange attitude then?- Mrs.Angelova and the niece of the Front National's leader questioned Madame Le Pen with puzzled and curious but wise faces.

-Despite the fact,i haven't been a witness what has caused him to be in this condition,i remember so far from the last night when he was about to brush his teeth before going to bed. There must be something put in his toothpaste. It's not our's fault. I can guess and smell even from many kilometres who caused that. 

-Who can be?- The 3 ladies were still questioning the wife of Mr.Macron with frightened and upset,almost pale faces.

-Actually that is....François Hollande,the former president of France!- she dramatically pronounced the first name and the last name of Monsieur Hollande like a dramatist in a theater play,looking at each madame's pale and uncalm faces.

-Whaaaattt?-they were in shocked.

-How is that possible he to be the reason?

-To be honest,i remember how me,you Megi and Emmanuel my husband to steal the 1st code of the Rothschild by destroying the Rothschild's factory completely. He recognised who is the primary reason,standing behind the destruction of the Rothschild factory. And with that case,we can say Mr.Hollande had a revenge on one of us,this time on Emmy by putting a secret drug in his toothpaste.This drug was a poudre de perlimpinpin.

-I remember this moment very well and it's still stucking in my head. Great memory to destroy one of the villains' places which doesn't belongs to be on the Earth,causing disease to the native citizens of the planet. The Rothschild are polluting the enviroment itself without even to admit it.- Madame Angelova answered by raising her eyebrows slightly and making an eye contact with the Front National's president and every word,coming from her mouth was pronounced in low and feminine tone.

In this tough minute,the ambulance arrived by taking in the ambulance's bed on wheels Emmanuel's body and Marine decided to go to in the ambulance,sitting next to her husband. Miglena decided to join her too,while Marion was with her grandmother by hugging each other and greeting with bye her aunt and her friend.

It took about 35 minutes to the ambulance car to arrive in the hospital and place in private room for relatives and family members only of Monsieur Macron. He was sleeping peacefully like the Sleeping Beauty in his hospital's bed. Marine and Megi were sitting next to him in the private patient's room and the wife of Mr.Macron had tears on her both cheeks of her fragile,gentle and beautiful face,becoming slightly red and her eyeballs became mildly red from her wet and tough tears. The friend of the Front National's leader was trying to calm down her,hugging her in friendly and the tightest way,feeling each other's fluttering's beating hearts and tender feminine chests,pressed to each other. When Megi was about to kiss Marine's lips,she withdrawed herself by placing her right palm on Mrs.Angelova's lips,rejecting her kiss:

-Look,Megi! I don't mind to kiss your cheek or forehead. BUT to kiss my lips- absurd! Get away with that bisexuality!

-I am sorry! I didn't really meant to do that.

-It's alright!

The both worthy women kissed each other's cheeks and foreheads. They have decided to stay in the hospital by looking at Monsieur Macron for about the almost whole day. Marine couldn't sleep. She couldn't drink something different from water. She couldn't sleep. Her eyes were widely open by observing with every second her husband. Her heart was beating like she's going to have a heart attack if she realises something extremely horrible which is going to happen to her or/and her love. She was thinking about Emmanuel and praying mindly he to be safe,healthy and feeling better. Miglena can accept her pain as a woman and loving wife. It wasn't easy to survive hours by watching your wife/husband to suffer in pain and sleeping peacefully,taking break from the accident,taking medicaments and torturing yourself's eyes,constantly staring at the special person of your life! Mrs.Angelova and Ms.Le Pen decided to stay still in hospital even after midnight without to get any sleep and ocassionaly to go to the toilets to clean themselves or drink a glass of water only. It was exhausting and difficult experience for the both women especially for Madame Le Pen! Monsieur Macron was taking the medicaments on every 4 hours,healing him by cleaning his blood which has swallowed the dangerous drug ''power perlimpinpin (poudre de perlimpinpin)''!

Their eyelids were heavy like a tank. Suddenly,Miglena fell asleep in the Front National's leader,while she was in the same time sleepy but in the same moment observing her sleeping and relaxing husband yet. 

 

To be continue...


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning...

13th of August,2017

8:30am

Paris,France

The hospital

 

Marine and Megi decided to go to the closest cafe to the hospital by drinking a morning coffee and eating crossistants with chocolate in them. The sun rays were shining through their magnificent hairs and every curl of their hairs was bright like an emerald,due to the light. Madame Le Pen had still tears in her eyes and her both cheeks were wet still. She was in sorrowful mood and thinking the whole time for her younger husband. Miglena tried to calm down her,telling her the cliche ''Everything is gonna be alright'' and touching gently and tenderly her left hand which was on the coffee table. They were outside the cafe,sitting together. 

-I can't really perceive this one...my husband to behave strange due to putting a drug in his toothpaste. At least,i hope he to be written off the hospital today.

-It's terribly difficult to accept the fact. Anyway i hope he gets better and be written off the hospital very soon.

The both ladies were sitting and chatting each other still,while in the at least expected moment arrived one of the doctors in the hospital and told to them the good news.

-Great news,ladies! Monsieur Macron is feeling much better and he is alive yet!

-Yessssssssssssssssssssss!- The both women screamed from a joy and being happy for that Emmanuel is finally feeling much better and he is written off the hospital earlier than the expected. Especially Madame Le Pen was happy and excited in the first seconds after learning the good news with a tender,radiant and frankly smile on her warm,light and beautiful face. Her gray eyes were widely opened,the pupils extended like she is a werewolf.

They payed their own coffees and breakfast by speaking to the waiter of the cafe,hurrying up to enter inside the hospital and meet the president of France. When they saw him in the corridors of the hospital,Marine with all of her will and strength sprinted to him by hugging him with all of her warmness,tightness and love. They were extremely satisfied to see each other. They have missed each other so much! In the same time,Megi approached and she hugged the couple together tightly and friendly. They were feeling warmer and loving together. Also the married partners kissed each other's lips passionately,when Madame Angelova withdraw herself by watching them kissing together and being careless. 

-I have missed you so damn much,Emmy! I couldn't imagine this time when i was completely lonely and not being in your arms,being in depression and having lost my appetite! - Marine was staring right at his soul,noticing his revived,radiant and lusty blue eyes by kissing his wet,hard and hungry for every kiss lips and touching his hair with her right hand gently,catching every his short hair between her fingers.

-Ohhh,my pain was absolutely dreadful and loneliness was absolutely dominating and the death itself without you. I am feeling much better and healing because you care for me and in every second of your breath you are next to me,no matter what is my condition and yours too. I knew from the doctor you and Megi have been in the hospital,observing me the whole day and night the last day and the early morning of today,too.-The husband and the wife were staring at each other's souls,feeling every tender and erotical kiss,finishing with a French long lasting one,scenting Monsieur Macron's tongue inside her mouth. He touched gently her soft,feminine,smooth and fragile right hand of hers. Their hearts were beating faster than the normal. The blood in their own veins were venomed by their pink,enchanted and delicate love of the married couple without interrupting and being stopped from someone.

After few minutes of blisfully,lovely and elegant kisses,Megi,Emmanuel and Marine decided to leave the hospital,taking a taxi to the Pierrette's villa and it took them about 10 minutes reaching to the target point. 

Right from the entrance of the villa,Marion and The Front National's leader's mother noticed that Mr.Macron is feeling much better than yesterday. They were excited by gazing at them. They greeted each other politely and kindly. The both women asked Madame Le Pen and Madame Angelova about the president of France in this way:

-How it was in the hospital?- The 4 ladies started to communicate each other when the mother and the niece of Marine asked her for the condition of her husband and herself with her friend.

-It wasn't pleasant to stay all day all night long in the hospital with my friend Megi,looking in the whole time at my husband how he is sleeping and suffering every second and moment of our lives. He was taking on every 4 hours medicaments to heal him from the drug ''Perlimpinpin powder''. It was a challenge for us and for him,too! We were wake with my friend next to me the whole night but she suddenly fall asleep on my lap in 3am,because she couldn't stand to be still awake in very late hour. Her eyelids were heavier than mine. I had lost appetite since my husband my little Emmy went in the hospital,i barely can sleep from the tragic. I was thinking about him completely rather than for something else! I haven't slept more than 24 hours which is terribly insane for me.- Ms.Le Pen started to answer the question,explaining in details her condition since her first visit in the hospital with Mrs.Angelova,making a wise and mature eye contact with her mother and niece. Every word,coming from her mouth,sounded firmly serious and like how it was in the basic accident.

-I understand. How horrible it is to experience such nightmare!- Marion was stressed but not at all stressed,despite the told story from her aunt.

-It was impossible to experience such event but i did it.I am brave,caring and loving woman and wife of Emmy,he doesn't deserves to be lonely when he suffers and his condition is in the weakest peak level.

By this time,Megi and Emmanuel went inside the villa together when Mrs.Angelova was about to make a warm and fresh tea and make a little snack for Madame Le Pen's husband. He decided to sit on the couch in the living room by lying on it and relaxing from the stressful and dreadful hospital. He was slightly exhausted and almost healed from the Perlimpinpin powder's drug which was the cause of his strange behaviour. He turned on the radio in the living room,while still lying on the couch and in this moment Madame Angelova arrived in the living room with the snack and the fresh and still warm tea,placing it on the wooden vintage table and the both were listening to the radio news. It was mentioned recently in the radio news that the president of France was written off the hospital when in the hospital he was observed by his own wife with her friend and staying in the same hospital for almost whole day. The radio news' journalist included as an addition that,the person who put the mysterious drug Perlimpinpin powder in the president's toothpaste was the former president of France- François Hollande. The police officers of Paris were seeking out for the criminal who put the drug in Monsieur Macron's toothpaste,causing him wacky behaviour and unhealthy condition for whole day and taking medicaments in the hospital in every 4 hours without skipping.

-So...is François the person who tried to kill me by putting a drug in my toothpaste?- Emmanuel questioned Miglena by looking at her dark brown caring eyes,behaving like she was his mother and he his little son.

-Yes,he is. The radio news mentioned his name,of course.- she answered his question,being truthful and giving him a clear and sweet gaze at his blue eyes whose eyeballs were mildly red.

-Ah yeah,i remember. I didn't heard very well! Anyway,thank you for being helpful,Megi!

-You're welcome.

-I saw how he backstabbed me by putting the Perlimpinpin powder drug in my toothpaste 2 nights ago. How immature and ''sweet'' of his side!

-He backstabbed you,because you are married to Marine and that means you betray the Rothschild themselves. Also you,me and your wife took the 1st Rothschild code by destroying their factory with steaing the secret code.

-It's a clear proof why me and Monsieur Hollande are now enemies to each other including Madame Merkel too. I am being tired to being dominated by those Rothschild. They did nothing good for me except to use me for clear and useless greedy lies which were completely dull! Why i have been such naive and stupid? I can be easily dominated by someone who has a greater power over me.

-I understand you very well! The sad thing is you are still young man,you are not enough experienced like either me or your wife. Your wife is with 9 years older than you but that doesn't matter while i am with 12 years older than you. Both of us can give you a piece of advice when you need a help in few spheres.

-I am going to be thankful for that but i don't need now. Anyway,thank you again! 

In this minute,Marine and Marion entered in the living room with Pierrette. They were all together. 

-Miglena,is Emmy alright right now?- Madame Le Pen asked anxiously with slightly pale look on her pretty and attractive face,her words sounded deadly serious and womanly,while pronouncing every word.

-He is alright! I am taking care of him right now by healing him with tea and healthy little snack.- she made a eye contact with the Front National's president and Madame Angelova behaved exactly like a caring nurse,who has in unhealthy condition a patient in the same room.

-I am thankful for that you are helping me and from time to time you are replacing me in that kind of job.

Marion and Pierrette were talking together for their own personal stuff,during their talk Ms.Le Pen and Mrs.Angelova were discussing about Emmanuel's current condition and taking care of Marine's love of her own life. The weather like outside was sunny like it's a hell. The temperatures were about 34 degrees with a dry from time to time wind which was spiriting in the atmosphere. It was heavy the weather especially between the late morning 11am and the afternoon in 3:30pm. The couple with their new ally are going to stay for one more night at Marine's mother's villa and on the next morning they are going back in the city,living in Ms.Le Pen's 2 floored house.

While Monsieur Macron was relaxing the sofa,took care by the both ladies his wife and Megi,he was on his phone,checking his messages and some apps like Facebook,Twitter and Instagram is there something new. He found that in Facebook Messenger the chancellor of Germany Angela Merkel has sent him a message few hours ago. It was written like this way:

''Hello Mr.Macron,

I am completely worried that you are dating and even married for a person,who is against the Rothschild and being friends with one woman who used to be a Rothschild slave. Thanks to you and Madame Le Pen,you have helped that lady wearing red clothes to get away from me. What a traitor are you! I am insanely mad and sick of this kind of stuff! You are for me no longer belonging to the Rothschild anymore since you have an affair with that bitch Ms.Le Pen,who is against my views and my clan and being a friend and savior ''prince'' of Mrs.Angelova,who has a war against the Rothschild troopers.

Have a nice day!!!

Madame Angela Merkel''

 

His blue eyes were in shock by reading the message for 1st time. Despite all,he was happy for that he backstabbed from a long time ago the Rothschild,thanks to his wife The National Front's leader. It was an extremely nightmare for him to be working for the Rothschild as a banker and being their slave/trooper. Exactly ex-trooper! He smirked,during his reading of the coarsed and damned last message from Ms.Merkel. He is going to have a peaceful life with his current wife only if they take the 2nd the last itself code,when they are going to travel to Israel and visit Rothschild tower. They know a few of the deepest secrets of the Rothschild only from the Le Pen's generation and all presidents of France. Only Hollande and Macron know those secrets from all presidents in the history of France about the Rothschild plans and their war against Le Pen clan and the Rothschild's traitors and outsiders's scourge. 

-What is happening,Emmy?- Marine was being curious why his face looked like amused and in the same time frightened,smirking in the same time.

The both women were curious with Marion and Pierrette why Emmanuel is extremely happy. He showed to all women in the living room the message which he got from the chancellor of Germany Ms.Merkel. They readed it to the end and every lady advised him to not give an answer by thinking that is the answer to their problem. Although that,Miglena gave him as a piece of advice with Marine to tangle in intellectual way with a few words Ms.Merkel by not being rude and insulting her with strong language and in simple way like he is on low level intellectual,trying to degrade Angela in Messenger. Few minutes passed after he sent a short but wise message to the German's chancellor without cursing her and putting a witch spell on her with disturbing language.

 

Few hours later...

14th of August,2017

Paris,France

12:05pm

Pierrette's villa

The bathroom

 

Madame Le Pen was taking a fresh filled with tranquility shower by washing her whole naked and still attractive body including her medium blond hair to the shoulders. She was rubbing with her sponge with a soap on it every part of her body,having the feel she is cleaning every dirty and bad detail about her. While she was taking shower yet,something odd happened. Miglena was hiking around the villa in the late night of the lurking and eerie darkness. She opened slightly but silently the medium bathroom's window with her petite,feminine,soft and fragile fingers. In this moment she saw Marine's naked sexy body and her eyes were widely opened like she is a woman with a mind and soul of a man is living inside her by staring with every second at her friend's showering. She was surprised how her friend Ms.Le Pen can look much better than her peers and some young people who don't look indeedly beautiful for their own age. Unfortunately,The Front National's leader was in shock,seeing her friend Miglena watching her taking a shower especially in this condition. It was some kind of awkward and embarrassing for the president of France's wife. She has never expected such surprise to get watched by a woman with bisexual interests,taking a simple shower. At least,Ms.Le Pen didn't screamed and she withdrawed herself while Mrs.Angelova was getting closer to her by trying to touch her. Her hand was almost to touch her belly and she pinned her small,tender and feminine wrists which were less powerful against Marine's strength.

-Please,don't flirt with me or touching me. I am taken. Go touch another woman rather than me!- her gray eyes were completely staring a little bit amused and hostile at her friend's dark brown eyes who was behaving like a pervert towards her heterosexual friend- The Front National's president.

-I am sorry. I am keep forgeting the fact you are taken and i can't have an affair with you! It's my fault.- in this moment Madame Angelova apologised to Madame Le Pen for the accident with a slight smirk on her fresh and not being sleepy face.

-It's alright. Between take a note to don't keep forgeting something important about me!

-Okay,okay.

-So now please leave me alone if you are kind enough!

-Okay! I am leaving!- Megi was walking towards to the medium slightly opened window by going through it and closing it carefully with her fingers.

Madame Angelova headed to the entrance door,entering inside the villa by locking the entrance door and sitting on the couch in the living room,while she was being bored. Marion was in the 1st bedroom sleeping on seperate bed,sharing the same bedroom with her grandmother Pierrete. Suddenly Miglena fall asleep on the couch with her red short sleeved nightgown to the knees and covering herself with lightweight blanket,during her sleep on the couch.

Afterwards,Marine covered her still wet and naked body with bath towel,heading to the 2nd bedroom,where she is sleeping with Emmanuel. He was waiting for her,while he was staring with his blue wondered and impatient but lusty eyes the walls. The couple were excited finally to see each other again after the short shower of Ms.Le Pen. She was feeling more relaxed and better- she wasn't stressed or/and depressed. She can finally even go to sleep and feeling every tight,lovely,blissful,radiating serenity,romance and especially loving hug,kiss and even touch from her husband Emmanuel.

When she was in the bedroom,she took off from herself the towel by drying her wet body and still wet blond hair by brushing it with her light blue hair brush. Emmanuel was staring at her every second,observing every adoring and incredible detail of her physiology. He wasn't worried or embarrassed at all,he convoked with that already since he moved on to live with Madame Le Pen a little bit before their official marriage. His blue still young and attractive eyes were burning in lust,impatience and seductive way. They were communicating each other and he made a compliment on her body image like this way:

-Every detail of your body including even your face and neck are the loveliest parts of your body. Everything about you is highly precious and magnificent for my eyes. Brigitte wasn't that good-looking as you- yes,she dresses alright and pretty for her age rather than her peers,but her skin and her face are wrinkled like she is the death itself. Most females are pretty but they never are going to be attractive and amazing as you are- that ashing attitude and appearance as yours attracted me,obviously..- he was staring right at her soul gray eyed eyes and her body with his blue deep,lusty and melodic eyes,putting on his youthful and handsome face a cute and sincere smile,radiating the truth itself.

-Do you really mean it,sweetheart?-she made an eye contact with him by putting on herself her purple nightgown a little before she to lie on her bed with her beloved husband. Her voice sounded sweet,venomed by the pink love (in the good meaning) between the husband and the wife. Their eyes were locked at each other's stare. It was a frank love and still continues between the president of France and the National Front's president. 

-Really! I exactly mean it with all of my heart! I am noticing it every moment and every second your perfect appearance,heart and attitude. You are the best choice for me as a woman! 

-Thank you so much! You make me smile,my blood to flow in my veins and inside my body like the waterfall of the love especially my heart to beat faster and every heart beat to feel your warm,tender and masculine heart beating next to my fluterring chest! I haven't decided wrong and you are my whole life,Emmanuel! The best choice for me is you and to give all of my heart until our last breath seperates us!

Finally she got in the bed by turning off the night lamp and having for a good night love with Mr.Macron. They were moaning,kissing passionately,touching pleasurable,sending shivers down their spines with every sensitive,sensual and erotical touch on each part of the body! Their love is real,apparently! They were feeling each other's warm,sensible,romantical and blessful hug,during this moment Marine is feeling warmer,safer,much better and being loved in her husband's arms,sleeping in his hands sweetly,filling the atmosphere with love and serenity in the same time. The enchanted love is becoming more blazing,franker and sensual with every second,every minute,hour,day,week,month,year and even years including centuries. They told to each other good night.

 

The next morning...

14th of August,2017

Paris,France

9:30am

 

The couple slept only about 8 hours and prepared their baggage,traveling to the city. A little before they to prepare their own luggage,they had a breakfast,brushed their own teeth,kissed each other lovely and sensually for good morning. Mrs.Angelova,Ms.Le Pen and Mr.Macron took a taxi,while the baggage was in couple's hands by greeting with bye the Front National's niece and her grandmother. 

When they arrived finally in Marine's home in the city,Miglena was excited like a little girl when she saw for 1st time her friend's house:

-WoW! What a wonderful house you do have! You are living here alone or with someone?- her dark brown eyes were radiating posivitism,hapiness and curiousness with a tender and fresh smile on her beautiful face,which's whole forehead was covered by her adorable fringe.

-I am living with Emmanuel,of course. Sometimes my niece and my father are coming here with sleep over or as guests to see me only.- she answered her question with short but honest respond which was enough by unlocking the entrance door and going upstairs with her husband and herself Miglena so that to place the suitcase with her baggage on her bed and begin to sort the things where they were took lastly a little before to go with sleep over in her mother's villa.

-I understand. You have a magnificent and majestic house like you are queen and your husband is a caring,awesome and loving king man! For sadly i am divorced about 4 times with 4 children who are grown up like yours already and have their own way in the life.

-Thank you so much,Miglena! It means so much to both of us!- Emmanuel thanked to the journalist with a small but like a little boy smile on his radiant and blessful face.

-You're welcome.

-That is sad you have been divorced about 4 times with 4 grown-up children on your back. Don't you have a partner at least to live with him and share your own life?- Marine asked a little bit desperately but with serious and curious tone her buddy,making a short eye contact with Madame Angelova.

-Hmm,for sadly no. It is very difficult to live lonely and don't receive a compliment,to not feel a strong and masculine hand on your feminine,fragile and weak shoulder,to not feel securited and feeling the forsaken is living inside your blood,veins and heart like a venom which is gonna destroy you,when it's your last breath and your last minute!

-Indeed!It's sad but true! It's such difficult experience for single mothers or single women/ladies to feel weaker without a man.

-I can deal without a man but from time to time i feel completely insane like a monster,during my forsaken times and minutes of my life.

-Don't worry! Sooner or later there is going to be the right partner for you or you don't need an useless and with big ego one. They are going to ruin your life and turning it into ruins.

To sort the things which were taken from their own places before placing them for the sleep over in the villa into the baggage,took about 15 minutes at least. Then they decided to go on the terrace,watching the bright and shining sun rays of the light,positive and child-like sun which was making every sad and stressed person,who is walking on the streets of Paris,to smile like a joyful child no matter of the age of the stranger. They weren't sitting on the wooden chairs in this moment,during their enjoyment and discussing about the sun and some interesting facts about the sun itself.

 

To be continue...


	6. Chapter 6

Later this night...

15th of August,2017

3:00am

Paris,France

Marine's house

The bedroom

 

Marine and Emmanuel were sleeping peacefuly,feeling each other's warm,lovely,down to earth and unique hands,wrapped one of their hands to each other's tender shoulder. The atmosphere was filled with romance,lust and bliss. Their eyes were closed and kissing with passion,will of the love and like fire breathing dragon. Their love is blazing like a still blazing flame in their pink,fragile and melodic hearts,which are shared with each other's love. Their blood was flowing like a pink,fantasy,magnificent and majestic river. Despite the lurking,secretive and powerful night like the death itself,was doubtful for some people,at least.

Unfortunately,something horrible happened. Mr.Hollande went through the window by opening it slightly and silently like a secret agent,sneaking in Monsieur Macron and Madame Le Pen's bedroom,being careful in this moment. He had a remotely in his hand which can teleport you anywhere where you wish. He targeted Mr.Macron as his target to teleport him to the Rothschild tower in the kidnapping room,sitting on one metalic chair,with tied hands behind the chair's back and his legs were free,at least. Afterwards,the former president of France escaped through the window slowly,sneaking again and being quiet in the same time so that to not being trouble by Madame Le Pen. He closed in the slowest way and silently,by teleporting himself back to Rothschild tower in Israel. 

Emmanuel was sleeping with his tied hands behind the chair and wasn't snoring at all. He was wearing as pajamas unbuttoned white shirt,which revealed his muscled,sexy,a little bit sweaty and still breathing like a youth chest. His eyes were still closed. He wouldn't blink at that moment. In the kidnapping room are Angela Merkel and her partner François Hollande,the leader and the vice-president of Rothschild. The room's lights were exactly like dentist cabinet's lamps's lights. The true horror itself! Suddenly,Madame Merkel slapped the president of France's face with a wrathful and frowning face,being sadistic and rude. When Emmy was slapped by the chancellor of Germany,he blinked for a while,opening widely his exhausted and innocent blue eyes,being damned by the evil leaders of the Rothschild. His face became completely pale like a cheese by being frightened and at least expecting to wake up in such sinister and disturbing place,where he is kidnapped and treated as a rubbish from his biggest rivals. They see him fully as an outsider and traitor of the Rothschild since he is with Ms.Le Pen. His worst nightmare is to wake up,being kidnapped by the Rothschild leader and vice-president especially when he is tired,still sleepy and feeling extremely nervous,his heart to skip a beat like he is going to have a heart attack soon as he realised he is trapped. He couldn't even peel one word like a normal person. It was torturing his tender heart!

-Aaaaahhhh,aahhhhhh! Where am i?- he shouted like a victim,by stuggling his tapped with tight rope hands like a prisoner. It was painful moment. His glare was exactly at Mr.Hollande and Ms.Merkel,giving them a look full of rage and his lips were mildly frowned.

-So,Emmanuel calm down,first of all! Don't behave like a crazy and on drugs teenager! You are going to remember where exactly are you!- The chancellor of Germany answered him with a sarcastic,cruel and sadistic grin on her older looking face with a dictorial tone,pronouncing every word and letter coming from her mouth.

-Don't tell me i am dreaming like a little boy! I am not a little,naive and stupid boy how you think indeedly about me!

-Ohohohohoh,i think you are playing games with me,you dear little puppetter. You deserve an enormous revenge for that you backstabbed me,François especially the Rothschild,by joining the nationalists and patriots's scourge (our worst enemy) and saving a traitor of Rothschild.

-Hey,hey Angela,chill,please. Let's not being really that brutal and extremely vicious to our victim. 

-Hollande? What are you....

-Ms.Merkel,please,chill out. I am going to speak with Monsieur Macron. You don't need to be loud and crazy like a clown towards him,okay?

-Oh,alright.- she sighed by staying quiet and nodding with her head she does agrees to leave the current president of France alone for a while.

-Emmanuel,do you want to know why you are here?

-Explain to me with a logical answer,alright?

-Indeed! I kidnapped you,because i have noticed that the Rothschild factory is destroyed and had burnt in it's own ashes. I think you have the right to give me an explaination to this one by telling us why you did that so?

-Patriots and Nationalists are never going to be such fascists,liars and manipulators like you the Rotschild. - Monsieur Macron was about to spit on Mr.Hollande's face by getting angered like a scorpion who is going to poison his target with his venomous stings and actually he did it.

-Ouch,how unpleasant and dirty from your side,Emmy! Such a horrible and disgusting human being i have never seen in my life! You are so complicated and way too difficult person for understanding. How even Madame Le Pen is tolerating you? She is the same traitor and outsider trooper like you,being on a war against us the Rothschild's crusade.- Mr.Hollande rubbed his spit zone of his face by yelling at Mr.Macron,starting to be more strict and serious and treating exactly like a junk his victim who deserves a retribution from Rothschild vice-president and president's side. His dark brown eyes were gazing like a ghoul at Emmanuel's blue innocent and scared filled with wrath and rage eyes.

-I told you François that the things are going to get worse by not listening to me.- Ms.Merkel interfered,giving a clueless answer,continuing the conflict again.

-I am sorry for that,i tried my best,but that boy,excuse me,he did the intrigue. I can't stand his behaviour and attitude anymore. How about you,Angela?

-I am on the same opinion,to be honest. It's getting way too much for both of us to tolerate him. His attitude is like a little boy who is scared and mad at us for nothing. He is easily manipulative- he can be brainwashed very simple.

-Indeed! So now listen to us,Emmanuel! You are going to die after 2 days if you don't find the way to escape from this room. It is gonna be flooded after 2 days if you don't get rescued from this room. If you get out of this room alive,you won't be tortured anymore. We will think about that a little bit later. So i am putting on the TV and the live stream to contact with your wife for a few minutes to see her ''pink'' reaction.

-To contact my wife? She is going to be deadly pale and worried for me and my condition. 

-Do not worry,little boy!

In this moment,Madame Merkel turned on the TV by backing up herself for a little while so that Mr.Macron to speak for few minutes with his married partner Madame Le Pen.

When they saw each other on the screen,they were amused and in deep shock especially The Front National's leader. Her eyes were widen,still sleepy and whacked gray eyes,whose eyeballs were mildly red. She was scared to death to find the fact that she is lonely in her warm becoming now a cold,frostbit,heaty and dreadful bed,sleeping lonely by herself and sitting on her bed so that she to see on the video live conversation on the TV her husband and contact with him. It was eerie darkness in Marine's bedroom- filling the atmosphere with forsaken feelings and the death itself. Her blood in her veins was extremely cold as a poisonous and frightened snake. She had tears on her eyes,making her eyes to see in better resolution every little detail in the dark bedroom especially the TV object. Her husband's blue eyes were filled with tears too like hers.

-Emmanuel,how that happened?-her timbre sounded worried,scared like a little girl who has lost her precious toy her toy is Emmanuel-her favorite person in the world who is going to be never replaced with someone else. She was shivering by being anxious and caring how is her husband Emmy.

-I realised in the last minute i have been kidnapped and teleported by that man over there.- he pointed with his glare at the former President of France himself. They were chatting like trapped animals in zoo who is never going to be released free from their cages.

-That is impossible! Why this must happens to you...

-*Coughing; Excuse me,Madame Le Pen,if you need a frankly explaination to this situation,first of all you,he and your new ally Miglena betrayed us by destroying our factory and stealing the 1st code. 2nd of all,i am not tolerating this kind of behavior towards us. 3rd of all,he is going to die,being drowned after 2 days,if you don't come here and escape him alive from this room. That is our little but sweet revenge game,right,Marine?- Ms.Merkel started with a coarsing and dominating voice to speak to her rival,being frankly in answering her question why her husband must be tortured in this inhuman way.

-What? In 2 days he is going to be drowned in a flood? What kind of sadistic plan is that? I am coming for him and going to save him from you both and taking the 2nd and last Rothschild code!In the end your tower is gonna be finished into billions of pieces no matter how much do i owe both of you. I don't owe anything to both of you,Madame Merkel and Monsieur Hollande!

-Hurry up with your plans,Ms.Le Pen,if you don't want to see your husband as a dead star in the sky.- The both evil Rothschild members laughed at her and smirked in the same time when the chancellor of Germany shouted at the National Front's leader with angered voice.

-Sweetie,remember anything from me a little before our current connection to be disconnected. I love you to the deep of the bones,every liquid blood,until the last blood flows to the end,flooding the floor with my whole love to you!- she told that to her husband by communicating with him through the TV screen,being anxious and loving him.

-I love you,honey very much and until the last tear falls off our eyes,until our last breath,until the blood flows like a fountain on the floor! I can't live without....-in this moment,the TV live video communication disconnected and they had lost a connection to talk to each other. It was a horrible moment and unexpected one too!

Emmanuel was staying in the same sitting position with tightened rope around his wrists,blocking them to do any kind of actions. Ms.Merkel and Mr.Hollande left the kidnapping room,leaving Mr.Macron alone and going in their own cabinet,filling a few new documents of the Rothschild. He fell asleep,actually and he couldn't do anything more than to kiss with his legs. 

Marine was thinking about her husband Monsieur Macron the whole night when she missed him so much to death. She couldn't sleep. She couldn't relax for any second. She lost her apetite again due to the kidnapping of Mr.Macron from the Rothschild's vice president. It made her to feel insomnia,being stressed and depressed, she didn't cry like a little girl to show a sign of weakness. She barely was abstaining to weep. It was an insane and sinister nightmare for her! Madame Le Pen decided to turn on the wi-fi on her phone,sending text message to her niece Marion in almost 4am the early morning,being worried and pressured by the worst retribution- being desolated since 3am the kidnapping of her love of her life. Few minutes after she sent a text message to her niece,her phone vibrated right after 2 minutes of patience. She noticed that Marion answered her fastly. Their chat conversation was like that:

''I am not okay. Emmanuel is kidnapped by those 2 clever and pseudo-intellectual Rothschild members- the leader Madame Merkel and her partner the vice-president of the Rothschild Mr.Hollande. I can't imagine my night to be full with serenity and enchanted like the other nights ago! I am catching cold without feeling my husband's strong,masculine,warm and sensible's hand on my feminine,weaker and tender shoulder. What should i do? I do really need a help in this situation.''

''That is terrible,auntie! I pity you very much for that you have been lonely in your bedroom since 3am without feeling the man's appearance in the atmosphere itself. I am going to come at your house in the early morning tomorrow. Right about in 9:00am. We are going to discuss our plans to have a brutal revenge on the Rothschild,don't worry. Have a good sleep,at least!''

''Thank you for your support,respect and love from your side,Marion. I am very glad you do support me in this difficult and barely possible situation which deserves a lot of attention and plans for a period of short time.I wish you to have a good sleep too,although i am barely sleepy right now.''

After this respond,Marine hadn't received any message from her niece yet. The Front National's leader was thinking all over the time,having a different mix of thoughts,circulating in her puzzled and working mind. She expected in the at least expected moment to have such odd and unwanted swap between her and the Rothschild scourge after rescuing one outsider of the Rothschild and stealing the 1st code,which almost destroys the Rothschild clan and is staying way more weaker and less protective than before. She was lying on her bed,watching all over the walls of her beautiful,majestic and incredible bedroom in the lurking darkness,touching with its shadow every small and big detail of the deep lighted bedroom. She had on herself a pink nightgown with leopard print on it and the nightgown was a little bit over her knees and slightly transparent. She had the feeling Emmanuel's spirit is walking around her bedroom in this sinister,ominous and mysterious moment with the forsaken feeling. At least,it's dark serenity rulling over the quiet bedroom! There was a deadly silence in her bedroom,feeling her heart to beat slower with every second. Her cheeks were mildly blushed in red color like a shy and worried student for her graduation. 

She couldn't even close her fabulous,unique and galactic gray eyes which were widely opened yet like a werewolf,gazing right at the full moon. Ms.Le Pen spent most of those hours until 8am being the bed without closing her eyes and observing every detail and object very carefully like a perfectionist. 

When it was finally 8am the early morning,Marine decided to get up from her king-sized bed,rubbing her insomniac and not exhausted gray eyes,yawning for a few seconds and putting on herself red jumpsuit without sleeves for home,stripping her pink nightgown. she went to the bathroom to brush her teeth,go downstairs to have a little snack for her breakfast,encountering her friend Miglena. Her ally,actually,recognised the fact that the Front National's leader seems in bad mood. She was curious by questioning her condition and mood recently:

-Good mornin...Marine,what is happening? Why you seem like a zombie whose brain has been eaten a few moments ago? You seem outragely drained internally and physically.- her dark brown eyes were making an anxious eye contact with the National Front's president who was making a morning fresh and filling with serenity tea.

-Emmanuel...is kidnapped by those fools from the Rothschild especially Mr.Hollande the former president of France and i had a short talk with my husband through one TV live video conversation for a few minutes.He was kidnapped with tightened up on a rope hands behind the metalic chair,he was pale,he was scared,fearing of the upcoming nightmare. They gave me a short time about 2 days to rescue my love of my life or he is going to die in the room,being drowned in the flood. Our last words were that we love each other so much to death and until our last breath. I couldn't sleep the last night,i couldn't even close my eyes from that situation. I had an insomnia which tortured my tender,courageous and stubborn attitude. All i needed then and i need now is my Emmy to be alive,safe and to be with me,being in his tight,strong and muscled arms,feeling my quickly beating,tender and feminine heart and chest next to his masculine,fragile,smooth and muscled one.- she made an eye contact with her buddy and not trying to smile even in this second.

-That is awful! Why such fate is running over us? I can't believe that we should tolerate that kind of fate!

-At least we have 2 more days until his rescue or his death is going to be a fact. I don't want him dead. We need him alive. How we are going to deal with that?

-We can buy tickets online to travel to Israel and find the Rothschild tower by a guide,afterwards saving Emmy your husband,stealing the 2nd and final code of the Rothschild and then the Rothschild are screwed up.

-Good idea! Let's do that! 

After few minutes,Marine took with herself her dark blue laptop in the kitchen,placing it on the kitchen table and turning on it and sitting in the same time. She was about to go in one site to pay for 3 tickets a trip to Israel. It costed totally 1500 euros (for each person is 500 euros). Her niece Marion is going to be with them too on the travel. They needed to take their own tickets after few hours right in the middle afternoon in 4pm at the bus station. The both women were talking about different stuff and knowing each other by sharing their own interests and their different views and perceptions on the things on every discussion. Their conversation sounded more like an interview between a journalist and interviewed person who is VIP personality. In the journalist's role was Megi while Marine was taking the leading role. During their sweet conversation like an interview,it was heard from far away the knock of the youngest Le Pen's member of the family. Marine interupted for a little while her friend Mrs.Angelova,telling her to wait so that to open the entrance door and letting her niece to get inside her house. The niece and the aunt were so happy to see each other in this armageddon's minute. Several seconds later,the both ladies entered in the kitchen by sitting on the wooden chairs in the kitchen. Madame Le Pen was sitting on the middle chair,while Madame Angelova was sitting next to her in the right part and finally her niece in her left. The 3 women were planning about the Israel's traveling later on after they collect their own tickets this afternoon and to kick Ms.Angelova's and Mr.Hollande's ass by rescuing Mr.Macron the president of France and stealing the other Rothschild code.

 

To be continue...


	7. Chapter 7

-So...who is going to be responsible for what?- Madame Angelova was prying,asking this question with serenity and deadly grave by making an eye contact with the both Le Pen ladies.

-First of all,it's slightly early because we haven't arrived on the target's location. I think,we should start from there: You are going to find the room where is the code,Marion is going to the cabinet of Mr.Hollande so that to stop the flooding of the kidnapping room in face to face with the former president of France! And...finally i am going to rescue Emmy and fight Ms.Merkel!- Marine presented her project about rescuing Mr.Macron and defeating the Rothschild by stealing the code and fight with the Germany's chancellor with tone of a powerful and strong dictator among the females and looking at her niece and her friend's brown curious and intelligent eyes,thirsty to learn every detail of the mysterious and ugly truth.

-I like the idea. Lastly i am responsible for finding the room with the code, while Marion to fight with François Hollande and you to rescue your husband and fight with Madame Merkel,right?

-Yes,Megi! Indeed! 

-I understand now,thank you for explaining to me laconically.It makes great sense that kind of logic! 

-What are we going to do a little before to go the 3 of us to the ticket station so that to take with us the tickets for our trip to Israel?- Marion asked the both older women with a fragile and mildly angelic and tender smile on her fresh and young face.

-We can relax and prepare for this challenge because it's going to be a big challenge this night. We are going to travel about 3 hours. After we take our tickets,we are going to have a short rest for about few hours,coming back to our home and then in the late night we are traveling to Israel in 9:30pm.

The other two ladies nodded with their heads,giving the sign they are backing up Madame Le Pen and they stood off from the chairs in the kitchen,going in the yard and relaxing by sitting on the beautiful and naturally decorated bench like they are in ancient Greek yard,beign around the holy light which shines at them like they are the goddesses of Olymp,they bright like moonstones in the sacred air,feeling their strength,honor and freedom to being in their hearts and watch from the sky the normal and indifferent human beings to be like they are lower than the 3 dominating women.

Marion,Miglena and Marine were smelling the fresh,clean and marvelous air in the Front National's leader's garden. Their frankly,majestic and anecdotal smiles were filling their beautiful,feminine and natural faces with positivism,radiance and classical beauty. The atmosphere was filled with serenitism,silence but in the good meaning. 

They were chatting each other for random stuff and suddenly 3 of them fell asleep next to each other like falling domino. Marine was the claimant,feeling Megi's tender's head lying on her lap from Ms.Le Pen's right's side while her niece Marion from the left side,placing her head like a fallen meteorite on the smooth lap- the same one like Mrs.Angelova. They were smiling like little girls who are feeling safer and much better in their mom's hands and heart being far away from the cruel and dark world. Marion's medium brown eyes and Megi's dark brown eyes were closed like windows of skyscraper! It was unique and ultra rare moment in their lives to feel like this way and to be actually in this way! The National Front's president was feeling like she is the mother between her friend and her niece,despite the fact she is the second oldest from the group and her 49 years (with 3 years younger than Madame Angelova). Her relaxing,slightly sleepy and divine gray eyes were closed like she is feeling her spirit was living inside her youthful heart yet. She had on her pretty,still young and natural face a pleasant and sincere smile. How to not adore them being together!

 

Few hours later...

15th of August,2017

4:00pm

Paris,France

The tickets station

 

The 3 ladies were in the cabinet of the headmaster of the tickets by getting them and being shortly interviewed what is the purpose to use them. Miglena was wearing red Chinese dress with a dragon print on it to the knees,red high heels about 4 inches and she had ruby earrings which were hooking up with silver bracelet and necklace with ruby gemstones. The young member of the Le Pen's clan was wearing black leather vest with purple tank top with black leather tuxedo trousers with purple high heels about 3 inches,combinated with silver bracelet on her right hand and on her head black fedora with purple big vintage and secretive bow. Madame Le Pen was wearing red cardigan with white shirt under it with red formal feminine trousers and wearing black high heels about 2 inches with silver bracelet on her left hand.

They looked indeedly elegant and like classic mafia women who are in the most famous,glamorous,badass and elegant mafia in the country. Their were making an eye contact with the man who was in the cabinet in the beginning of his 40s about 41-42 years old,had a light blond bear with light blond hair which was a little bit messy,he had on himself white shirt with black tie and black tuxedo masculine trousers. He was skinny in build,his skin was pale and his eye color was deep gray like the deepest edge of the shore. The interviewed ladies who needed to take their own tickets for their trip to Israel,were clearly serious,behaving mature and making a good impression for 1st time to the man. 

-So madame Le Pen and madame Angelova,what are your purposes to go in Tel Aviv?- the man's voice sounded pure and serious in the same time by making an eye contact with the women in his cabinet,who were sitting peacefully and listening to his question like they have the role as students and he takes the role as the teacher.

-We are going on a short trip in Tel Aviv because we have never been to Israel. We hope and believe in the same time it's going to be a fantastic trip and place to visit and see the magnificent tours of the city. We are independent tourists and women!- Mrs.Angelova gave a wise explaination of the question with firm and normal toned timbre of her sweet and feminine voice. She was sitting confidently like a relaxing and with high self-esteem queen on the throne of the United Kingdom with her dark brown eyes right looking at the dark gray eyes of the man.

-How about you both Le Pen's,too?-his head turned into the both ladies of the Le Pen's clan especially the Front National's president who started to make an eye contact with him and having a neutral face in the same time.

-Let's be clear! The 3 of us are on a trip in Israel for seeing the beauty and elegance of Tel Aviv. We cannot afford in some days or weeks to go on trips,despite the fact we are constantly busy women who have their own personal life with their own problems. We decided why not to have a short holidays by traveling to another country like Israel?- Her divine and marvelous gray eyes were telling with every word the truth in one whole sentence rather than a lie in a whole phrase.

-In addition,we have never been in Israel and we are curious about the culture,the inner and outer beauty of the city Tel Aviv,seeing every eye catching and touching detail of the city.. - Marion responded to the man's question with a sweet,slightly nervous and frankly voice which sounded like she is really means that.

-I see! Thank you for your personal opinions,ladies! Here are the tickets and have fun! Have a nice day too!

-Thank you,mister! Have a nice day too!

Megi,Marine and Marion left the cabinet with happiness,by putting in the small bag of Madame Le Pen the tickets so that they not be lost,during their walk. Their excitement was over the average level. They can finally go in Tel Aviv in the Rothschild tower so that to rescue Monsieur Macron the president of France and destroy the Rothschild tower by stealing the 2nd secret and special code! They went back in home to have a short rest by drinking a glass of water in the kitchen and having a conversation about their future plans. 

-So Marion and Megi,how do you feel now when we own the tickets and we can finally go to in Israel?- the excited and joyful like a little girl voice of Marine's question was the exact address to the other two ladies with her.

-Feeling wonderful and badass!- Mrs.Angelova answered her question with a light and fascinating smirk,feeling like she is going to burst in laugh and being loud and crazy sooner or later,looking at Marine's gray happy and precious eyes.

-Same for me but i feel much better for that you can have a life filled with tranquility after the Rothschild leave us alone and being doomed in the ashes.- Marion responded with a blissful and youthful smile by chuckling mildly.

-I am feeling eternally happy finally for that i am going to rescue my love of my life and steal the last code of the Rothschild,destroying their tower and leave it in ruins like an ancient cultural and traditional one. We can look fragile,powerless and angels but we can be real ''bitches'' and the dangers of the Rothschild scourge and anti-nationalists. We are the ones who we knock!- In the begining of Marine's words were pronounced in pure,emotional and sweet way after that she began to increase the volume of her tone and the pronounciation with indeedly excited and overemotional one. Her eyes were radiating happiness,infinitive positivism like she has experienced the happiest day in her whole life. Her voice sounds constantly badass even without trying.

-You always feel like a gangster,auntie. 

-Yes,you are right here,Marion! Being gangster isn't bad thing. It's worse to be a Rothschild slave rather than Rothschild rebel like us.

-We are on war against the Rothschild. They try to ruin the world by manipulating naive,young politicians like your husband Emmanuel,use them,bully them and even lie to them in the worst and most vicious way. 

-You are quite right here,Megi. You have a right to express your opinion freely. It's not like to obey them and being dependent outsider.

-Indeed! The sad thing is a few people can say the Rothschild are evil and manipulators by using,brain washing like crazy psychos,lying and dump naive,unexperienced and young politicians.

In this moment,the 3 ladies were sitting on the kitchen table by drinking a glass with water,discussing their own interests and stuff. Their company was friendly,entertaining and relaxing,increasing their confidence,level of being badass and serenity,completely removing the negativism and the stress immediately. They were not exactly gossipers (it's not their type to being a gossiper for them- they disliked it very much). They had a few hours so that to go on the airplane station,traveling to Tel Aviv. They were impatient and decided to watch together in the living room short documentary movies about history and related with historical facts,too. They were eye catching,interesting,fascinating and wisely made. Their favorite type of movies is documentary,actually!

 

Few hours later...

9:00pm

15th of August,2017

Paris,France

The airport

 

Madame Le Pen,Miss Le Pen and Madame Angelova showed their own tickets and checked their small bags if there are lethal weapons and they were allowed to pass forward. They got into the airplane by sitting on the triple seats. Marine was sitting to the window,while her niece Marion was sitting next to her aunt (right in the center) and Megi their friend was sitting in the left side of the niece of the Front National's president. They were sitting perfectly normally on their seats. They ordered to the flight attendant 3 glasses with red French wine (one of the best national brands). They weren't hungry at all- they don't get luscious like the puberty teenagers who are getting hungry at every 15-30 minutes for junk food. They had the ambition of patience and clutching in the same time. They were talking mildly quiet and less emotional so that to not provoce few of the people who are in the plane to have intrigues with them. They were commenting on jokes and were on their phones,checking their Instagram,Facebook and Twitter accounts if there are new messages. For sadly there is nothing special or new,appearing under the sun.

 

To be continue...


	8. Chapter 8

While the silence between the 3 women was dominating over them,suddenly Marine needed to clean herself by excusing herself to her niece and her friend Megi like this way:

-Megi and Marion,i need urgently to go in the toilets to clean myself,please?-her magnificent and nervous gray eyes were impatient she to go in the toilets already while her mouth was slightly smiling and her teeth were clutching for each teeth.

-Alright.- the both ladies answered in the same time,staying on the same seats and they were bored.

Marine standed up from her seat in the air plane,trying to find the toilets so that to urinate and feel better. She was walking carefully with her high heels and trying to not touch anyone else accidently. The flight attendant noticed her and asked her in this way:

-Excuse me,Madame Le Pen? Do you need any kind of help?-the flight attendant's eyes were making an eye contact with the Front National's leader who was nervous and hurrying up in this colliding second,which was challenge for her primary needs.

-Yes,please. Can You tell me where is the bathroom,please?-Ms.Le Pen responded in polite way her question with fast voice with the speed of the light.

-Of course! Let me show you.. Come with me!

-Thank you!

The flight attendant was enough kind to show to the National Front's president where is located the WC. Marine entered in the WC,cleaning herself and then she was about to wash her dirty hands,during this moment...she recognised something lurking on the mirror. Her both cheeks of her preciously gorgeous face were genuinely red like tomatoes. She was wondering what was going on with her. She finally thought about her husband's kidnapping caused her cheeks to be constatly red,giving the sign of the Front National's leader is experiencing something indeedly horrible,disturbing and worrying for her. It caused her to have a lot of stress for the whole traveling. It was making her to think about her fabulous married partner Mr.Macron who is kidnapped and tortured in the worst way by the Rothschild's leader Madame Merkel and her partner and vice-president Mr.Hollande,the former president of French Republic. She couldn't eat even one bite from every kind of food. Her eyes were harassing her,being sleepy and barely dozy in the same time which were colliding for its will and power. 

-But...how it is possible my face to be way too roaming? I know i am suffering because i should rescue Emmy from those Rothschild...however...this pain...is never going to heal untill i rescue him.- her fragile,anxious,feminine and thin voice was whispering in the light toilets where she locked herself for a while to clean herself.

She had an innocent smile on her roaming and opulent face,awared of her restless and stubborn attitude. The desolate and tranquility in the bathroom was filling the atmosphere with nothing except loneliness,dead silence and only one visitor inside the WC. She washed her pure and beautiful,drained by the disturbing feelings with fresh and cool water. Madame Le Pen's face was becoming with every second less redder. It wasn't that red at all like before. Despite all,her cheeks are still red. She turned off the sink and unlocked the WC's door,going forward to her seat where she is sharing her company with Miglena and Marion. 

-Whoa,why you are arriving so late...Marine?-Mrs.Angelova's face was mildly astonished,looking at her friend's worried,mysterious and slightly weeping gray eyes and expecting the Front National's president at least to arrive really that late.

-I noticed something strange in my face and attitude. You know it,already you both.-her answer was direct and honest,pronounced every word with slower and unglued timbre. 

-Don't worry,auntie. You need to drink a few sips from the wine. It's amazing!- Marion called suddenly as a 3rd person in the conversation,trying to calm down her aunt Madame Le Pen with normal and straight voice,gazing for a long time at the National Front's leader's blameless gray eyes,taking her wine glass to take a few sips from her wine.

-I am trying,Marion. It exhausts that kind of anxiety. It's serious and not funny one!

-I am sorry for that,Marine! We are going to arrive soon in Tel Aviv soon and you don't need to be worried at all for it.

-To not being worried? Why? My husband could be killed earlier if they didn't gave us a chance. At least they gave us a mercy for that we have a deadline in 2 days maximun. Now it's going to be 1 day only!

-I see how do you feel when you are way too much in love with your new husband! You are caring and loving woman and wife,that is nice but i am single and barely feeling like this way.

-And that is why don't argue with your aunt,Marion! Remember that! Megi has been divorced about 4 times and doesn't feels any man's strong hand on her feminine and tender shoulder,however at least she doesn't mumbles like you and having pretensions for my love and my husband including my feelings and emotions towards Emmy!

-Alright,i am zipping my mouth then.

-You don't need to zip your mouth,Marion! Listen to your aunt,she is right!

-From time to time i have for a while nervous times with her but at least she respects me still and loves me as her niece.

-It can be like that for you. Don't over come with that argument about the strong and down to earth love between your aunt and her husband because you barely can feel their great,generous and sensual love,my dear girl!

-I am apologising to you,Marine....for that i provoced you by accident how anxious and caring are you for your husband Emmy and you want to save him but me being such careless little girl!

-It's okay everything,Marion! I forgive about your mild anger towards me because you are still young,unexperienced and a few people could forgive your sins like me.

After 50 minutes,the plane slowly was landing in Tel Aviv's airport. It was incredibly joyful moment for the 3 ladies who had drunk from their wines already and had eaten from their portions to arrive on their target's location. They had some time but there's no time to lose. It's valuable like the gold and the most expensive diamond in the entire world!

Marine,Miglena and Marion were going downstairs of the plane,landing on other land and walking like elegant and classical ladies from the 70s. They left the Tel Aviv's airport. They arrived on the streets of Tel Aviv in Israel. They looked wonderful,clean,despite the fact vacuumed and doubtful in the same time. There were only few people on the late night streets of Tel Aviv. It was dark. You can notice even the true beauty of the city with the lights,buildings,clean streets and sidewalks without any problem. 

They were like lost children in labyrinth in the city famous with the Rothschild tower. It was challenge for them to find their target location especially for the Front National's leader Ms.Le Pen! They tried in every path and way to find the Rothschild's tower. They memorised every street,at least,according to their courageous and stabile memory! 

In this moment,Emmanuel's handsome and charming blue eyes were widely opened,although his eyelids were weakly heavy,causing him to fall asleep on the next moment. He was lonely in the room,where he is kidnapped. On the chair where he is sitting,in front of him was the luxurious window where he can see from it everything what's happening outside in the deep streets of the Tel Aviv. It was sadistic and insane the president of France to be kidnapped and tortured in the worst way from the Rothschild scourge like the leader itself Angela Merkel the chancellor of Germany and the former president of France François Hollande. His youthful,attractive and pale face wasn't that pale at all when he noticed from first sight from the tower's window his wife Marine with her niece and friend. He couldn't believe in that miracle. Mr.Macron was thinking he was dreaming,actually he doesn't. It was the reality itself! His lips from frowned turned into positive,automatic and frankly smile. His eyes were still open widely and they became warmer and lustier when he was watching through the window,with his head turned from the back,still sitting on the chair where his hands are tied tightly like a criminal. Monsieur Macron screamed with all voice ''Marine,help me!'' about twice so that he to make sure could she hear him from the lowest part of the Rothschild tower. 

Despite his loud shout,shouting with his whole strength of his voice,his wife Madame Le Pen,Mrs.Angelova and Miss Le Pen didn't heard him. They were outside the tower,discussing on short what they are going to do inside,however before they enter through their target place.

-So let's get this all straight! I am going to rescue Emmanuel and fight against Ms.Merkel. You Marion are going to face to face with Mr.Hollande in his cabinet,first of all you need a map of the Rothschild tower (it can be somewhere in the hall) so that to guide you where are you going. - her gray possessive,dictioral and charming eyes were gazing at her niece's young,pretty and serious brown eyes which were ambitious to achieve the quest's requirements.

-Alright!- The Front National's president's niece nodded with her head,agreeing with her aunt like a wise and diligent member of her team,making for a short time an eye contact with her aunt Ms.Le Pen whose head was turned this time to Madame Angelova,staring at her dark brown's deep and steady eyes which were filled to have a revenge on the Rothschild in the most sadistic and cruel way for causing her mentally scar inside her tender and feminine heart,which is deeply hurted and has suffered from being an outsider and slave to the Rothschild in Sominaka village.

-And you Megi...you are going to the control's room where it is the last code of the Rothschild its the heart of the Rothschild. By taking it,the tower is going to be burnt in ashes an hour after taking the secret code. The doom of the Rothschild is going to be our victory and our two continets' peace between Asia and Europe!

-I do agree,of course!- Mrs.Angelova nodded with her head too like Ms.Le Pen's niece did,in sign of agreement of being a teamwork and destroying the Rothschild scourge and tower together in the most precise and daring way,gazing into the president of France's wife's gray decisive and like queen's eyes with a little fragile and optimistic smile,radiating a revenge to the enemies and the leaders of the Rothschild and the upcoming happiness.

-Alright,let's go then!

The 3 ladies in this moment were about to enter through the entrance door of the Rothschild tower,during that time appeared one man with beige suit and white tie. He was bald,in his late 50s,had sunglasses on his face,hiding his eyes and half of his shaved eyebrows. He was smirking like a true villain. He was between chubby and muscled man,tall about 6'3- very tall man for his age. 

-Hey,hey,ladies! Where do you think are you going?- he stopped them right on the entrance door with vicious and seductive smirk on his old looking face. The Rothschild 1st security man's voice sounded extremely badass and in the most evil way,seeking an agression towards the women.

-Where do you think are we going? Where sooner or later the Rothschild are being doomed in front of the world's eyes.- Marine slapped with her rough and strong palm right in the face of the security man who was being tortured in the most violent way from Miglena and Marion,kicking him in the kidneys. With every attack in the kidney,he was feeling weaker and weaker in the second. He was totally helpless by being raided by 3 women who were tough and mightier than the priest's staff and the sword of the warrior,the Warlock's necromancer's draining spells. It was like ''Call to arms'' battle between the Rothschild scourge and Madame Le Pen in team with her niece and her new ally Mrs.Angelova. 

After a few hits,he fell on the ground,barely feeling better than before. His muscles were winding down with every second. Madame Le Pen entered in the Rothschild tower with her team. The Rothschild tower had about 42 floors. Every lady was heading to her own path,making the main quest. The Front National's leader's path was to rescue her husband Emmanuel. He is on the 30th floor in the last room. The skyscraper was confusing exactly like a maze. Monsieur Hollande's cabinet was on the 40th floor the 2nd door.

There was an evelator for every floor. Madame Le Pen was walking in the big hall and on her path interupted her 3 bodyguards of the Rothschild. They had black leather masks with black suits and in their hands guns. She avoided every bullet like she is in the Matrix. Every shoot of the bullet was completely failure for hitting the swift and wise reactions and actions of the president of France's wife who was flexible and her mind was as fast as a razor. She was bending her both fists a little before she to hit them with all of her might and strength under their chins and kicking them in any case in the weakest spot of their bodies. When she approaches them either they try to get with a step back from her,taking the risk if they could fall on the floor in the least expected moment or try to fight physically,althought she dodges every attack,punch and even kick. 

Every Rothschild's trooper was falling on the floor who was standing on Marine's way in the rudest way. Ms.Le Pen was extremely careful like an assassin,sneaking on floor to floor. She hadn't got any clue on which floor she was. When she was in the middle of the second floor,she saw on the wall,there was a map of the Rothschild tower. She took a look at it. Her current location is now on the 2nd floor. She wasn't informed at all which room for where it is. The Front National's leader enters in every room in the most careless and vicious way. In most rooms there weren't anyone. Only in the special rooms or cabinets there were a few people of the Rothschild but they were smacked down,thanks to Marine's iron fists and fighting skills. Every rival failed being defensive and protective against the tough and flexible skills of Ms.Le Pen. Every time they see or notice from far away the powerful and courageous lady Madame Le Pen,they are getting scared,drawing back like frightened little and naive children who have seen poltergeist,hiking around their bedroom in the silentest and terrifying way. Even they didn't dared to attack or speak to her,while their hearts were whispering by cursing silently the National Front's president. 

Marion and Miglena were teammating going in the other part of the corridor,encountering vicious and dangerous bodyguards of the Rothschild,by dodging like ninjas their hits in the fastest way,being careful enough. They either kick the Rothschild troopers in the lamest spots or in the kidneys and after few painful hits in the kidneys,the both women are passing through every floor. Madame Angelova and the younger Le Pen were sweating a little bit of walking,fighting,jumping,dodging and sneaking in every room and checking every detail. They weren't really that easy to be defeated from those troopers. The Rothschild troopers were like prey and powerless toys compared to the ladies. At least,there was silence inside the Rothschild tower,filling it with deadly tranquility and doubtful in the same time. It was mysterious atmosphere and unsolved one too! Suddenly when Megi found the room with the code,she told to the Front National's leader's niece to go upstairs to do her own quest,while in this second she is going to deal with something else. 

The lady in red entered in the room with the code. It was on the 13th floor. Sounding fatal,right? It was fatal's floor ironically. Her dark brown eyes were staring at every object and subobject in the secret room,walking leisurely,being mindful with every little step back and forward. She didn't peeled even a word since her arriving in the apocryph room. In the room about 8x8 sized,there was one huge computer with an enormous screen on the wall behind the computer. In addition,there were many electronic bookshelves with variety of books no matter what category they are. Her pupils wided,apparently,due to the futuristic and looking interest secret room. It was a difficult quest for Madame Angelova to find the secret code of the Rothschild. It was located somewhere in the room! She must find it,although the dangers which are going to step right on her tail like she is the snake and the person who stepped on her accidently or without any reason is the victim/rival. Her hands began to shiver mildly like she has electroshocked them. Miglena sat on the chair against the computer,by typing on the keyboard the question where is located in the room the 2nd Rothschild code. Afterwards,she got a quick answer. It gave her a hint that the last code was located somewhere one of those electronic bookshelves. She should search carefuly without losing an eye on them. Then she stood off the computer,by walking towards the 1st bookshelf. She climbed on it slowly and mindfully,concetrating to find the Rothschild code. She searched about 5 bookshelves for about 20 minutes without any kind of result. Finally she moved on the last one and unfortunately,something unexpected and joyful happened! The Rothschild code appeared right in the middle of the top of the bookshelf. Without being careful she took it in her palm like a thief and fell from the bookshelf like a little girl who is climbing on the tree and suddenly she falls,being heart attacked in the least expected moment. At least,she collected the 2nd itself code. Her smile was radiating evilness and manipulative one but in the happy way,actually. Her eyeballs turned weakly in darker color from her feeling of being the villain in the serial movie. Then,she turned her way to get off the secret's room by going upstairs to find Marine and making her a companion. 

This time,Marion was on the 19th floor,searching over every room back and forth like a fly without head for François Hollande. Then she decided to skip to go on the 40th floor,taking the evalator and pressing the button for the 40th floor. It took her about 2 minutes to get from 19th floor until the 40th floor with her whole patience and will of justice.

Also Ms.Le Pen was on the 29th floor and when she was about to go on the 30th floor,from the wall which is leading to the rooms in the right path (the last rooms),Mrs.Angelova took her friend's mind off in the least expected moment like an excited and not serious child.

-Aaaah! It's not funny,Megi! Why are you doing that still since you are an adult,not a child?- The National Front's leader encountered her ally,making a strange and embarrassed eye contact,taking a deep look into Madame Angelova's dark brown warm,positive and radiant eyes.

-I thought you are keen on children. - The answer of Miglena was honest with slight chuckle and she was permanently smiling,showing a little part of her basic teeth. Her voice sounded not very that diligently at all and serious- mildly said childish and joyful way.

-I love the children and i don't mind about the children,but....you behave like a child now which doesn't means makes you an innocent.- Marine winked at Miglena in the most ridicilous and funny way,facing each other's faces and noticing each other's unique,beautiful and locked eyes.

-At least,you drive me crazy...with your conservative attitude,Marine!- Mrs.Angelova tried to seduce her buddy,despite the fact she knows already she is taken and not going to be in another affair especially bisexual or lesbian one.

-Ummmm...excuse me,Megi! That is nor the point of the quest,neither the point of to be with me. I don't need your love. I do have your support and appreciation for which i am very thankful.- in the beginning the wife of the president of French Republic coughed dramatically and in awkward way.

-I am so sorry for it.

-You are forgived,you know that!

-Let's go find Emmy and save him from the hands of the Rothschild zombies!

The both women were checking every room in the right part of the corridor and they don't find anything else except objects and furnitures only. They were taking also on their path a few important and useful items which are going to be helpful in any case. When they reached to the last door of the 30th floor hall and tried to open,by holding the door's hang,they noticed the fact it was locked. There wasn't any kind of sound or voice,coming from the locked room.

By this time,Monsieur Macron heard kind of sound which reminded him there is someone who is going to open the door,althought it is locked. He was struggling his tough tied hands behind the metalic chair like a person,who is funhouse or madhouse,surronded by psychopaths and bloody jerks,who have trapped him in the most disturbing and sinister room ever in the building.

Despite all,he smelled also women's perfume from the distance. It was quite wacky! When he heard the locking door,he thought there is any kind of hope! Mr.Macron felt his heart beating quite faster from slow to quick one like motorbike,gliding through the dark,secretive and majestic streets of Tel Aviv in the highest speed without being careful and looking at the ways where the danger comes from. Although his nervousness,Emmanuel asked with nervous,a little bit louder and curious voice in this way:

-Hello? Who are you?

The both women heard his louder tone of his fragile,masculine and tough voice which sounded like a victim who is screaming for help and support,not anything else! Automatically they recognised whose voice was,of course!

-It's me,Marine your wife,sweetie! With Megi!- The timbre of his wife sounded clearly with normal tone and serious one too while Megi was standing right next to her buddy.

-Honey,i am really glad you are reborn again! How did you got here?

-I am going to tell you a little bit later,Emmy! First of all,i need to get you out of this stinky room. And the fact is...i don't possess the key for the room.

-There is no way to get the key for this room. Either break down the door or in your own risk find the key- it's going to take a long time for researching the key for it.

-Anyway,let's try in the easier way!- the both women responded in versatile and deadly serious way,behaving like thieves who are going to break the door down.

-I can't take anymore those tied hands behind my chair. It is hurting me!

-Don't worry about it! Let's see the easier way for breaking this door down!- Mrs.Angelova shouted,during that time Ms.Le Pen rummaged in her cardigan's pockets for small objects which are going to be useful in this special moment.

-Wait a second,Megi! Oh...those pockets of my cardigan contain diversity of stupid and useless items. At least,i am going to be right back after few seconds to find some useful objects to break this door down rather than using my muscles on my body and exhaust them either breaking any part of my body or falling on the floor like a drunk and mindless corpse.

-Alright,i am going to wait for you!- Mrs.Angelova sighed dramatically,waiting for her buddy to find any kind of heavy/big object or item,however helpful for this situation. Her dark brown eyes were staring at the walls and the other part of the hall and in the same time at the door which she is a few milles far away. 

 

To be continue...


	9. Chapter 9

The Front National's president went in the previous room,searching over it for any useful,heavy and strong object or item,which can break the door easier without human's efforts. In the previous room,there were one big hammer about 50cm long,one ripped off couch,wooden desk with a apocryphe letter on it.The walls were in gold with the floor itself but the walls were slightly ripped and scratched. Marine decided to take a short look at the secret letter,reading it for about few seconds. It was written by an unknown author,whose name is unknown too. Despite all,according to the letter's text,it was written a long list of Rothschild's traitors and outsiders. It included Ms.Le Pen's name in the list too. She smirked like a daredevil lady,who doesn't cares what others do think personally. In the next few seconds,she was dragging on the floor while getting out of the room and approaching to her friend Megi.

-Whoa,that hammer...is so big!- Mrs.Angelova was in enormous shock,noticing her ally how she was dragging on the VIP floor,covered with gold long and as gemstones decorated carpet like she is a villain,coming from a horror movie. Her dark brown eyes were astonished and pierced in the same time,she had a little smile,radiating tranquility and peace.

-I know! At least...it's gonna be useful for such severe and firm door like this one.- she was approaching to the silver metalic door with the gold frame,decorating it,giving the impression to the visitor it's a well-decorated and cosy room,welcoming everyone. Every recent heart beat of Madame Le Pen,was fast and exiciting,filling it with impatience her attitude,to see her love of her life,helping him to be rescued from the Rothschild scourge. Her unique like jewel and positive gray eyes were widely opened like windows,free and open to the whole world.

The both women were about few metres away from the locked door. 

-Do you need help in holding the hammer?- Madame Angelova asked the National Front's leader with polite and casual voice,making a short eye contact with her buddy,compared to her weight and height,Marine is like the adult about 5'7 weighting about 60kg,while Megi was like a teenager or little girl tall about 5'2 1/2 ,weighting around 52kg. But she is dominating in the age over Marine.

-Let's test you first in holding the hammer itself! Don't hurry up like that at all!

-Alright.

The National Front's president's friend tried to hold the big hammer and she had some difficults,holding it. It was really heavy like to hold a piano from the living room to the garden,in addition to open the doors after yourself and close them. 

-See? It's heavy as 5 bricks to hold in one hand!- The shining eyebrows rised like a smartass man in the light corridor,enlighting them,gazing with her majestic and like inspector in crimes gray eyes into Megi's astonished and puzzled deep brown eyes,smiling mildly like a true policewoman,who is trying to explain the situation to her colleague.

-Then...why not to hold the hammer together both...as teammates?- Madame Angelova suggested it with joyful timbre of her fragile and feminine voice like sweet singing bird.

-Great idea!Let's try it!

By this time,the both strong and difficult for dominating ladies grabbed with their both hands the huge hammer,heading it towards to the metalic door with all of their strength and might to break the tough door. With few hits,the door was about being destroyed and fall on the floor like a bridge to a new and young land. While they were breaking the door,Mr.Macron heard their voices and noises,which they were making in this second and he smiled like a fallen angel,betrayed by the God and feeling happier and joyful,thanks to the Rothschild's basic enemies. The door broke after 25 seconds of hitting about over 10 times. The door crushed,falling right on the floor. 

During this second,Monsieur Macron turned his head,facing his wife and Miglena,walking towards him to untie his hands and free him. He smiled finally widely,warmer and satisfied. His blue eyes were widely opened,being lighty and holy like an angel,who has contacted with the God finally in the special and last minute,feeling being blessed and rewarded with the greatest and most sacred reward in his life- to see and encounter again Madame Le Pen his love of his valuable life! The ladies' gait was gentle and elegant exactly like photo models who are on the VIP podium. Marine took with herself in any case the hammer,still dragging it on the floor. The Front National leader's face was sunshining of being joyful,glad and impatient to be with her husband,she was smiling like a satisfied housewife and her gray eyes were following each approaching step to her target! Madame Angelova was walking with her,being happy,useful and helpful in difficult situations. 

When the couple encountered each other,he was suffering yet,being with tightly tied hands due to the rope,which was indeedly painful,leaving a few marks on his wrists. 

-Emmy! Finally we found you! I have been worried,stressed about your kidnapping all over the time! I was thinking about you only!- she got closer to him,kissing his hard,dry and passionate lips,kneeling against him and making a deep,frankly and sensual eye contact.

-Marine! It has been centuries since we have seen each other! Gowd! - he was staring at her soul,while still struggling with his arms and wanted to hug his wife Madame Le Pen,feeling each other's chests,beating hearts quick as the speed's light and stare at each other's souls like they are in the galaxy and they only exist,and the majority are nothing compared to the beautiful and unique landscape of the married couple. He felt the touch of his wife's lips.

-Hi Emmy! How are you?- Megi started to communicate with her friend's husband in nice and sincere way,making for a little while an eye contact and smiling.

-Hi Megi! I missed both of you! I am feeling a little bit better after you came to rescue me,but we do need to defeat those Rothschild leaders and take the Rothschild's last code,located somewhere in the skyscraper!

-Emmanuel...actually,i have taken the Rothschild last code,somewhere here!

-Really,Megi?

-Yes,of course! I cannot lie! Let me show you.- while Marine was untying Mr.Macron's hands,Mrs.Angelova introduced the secret code to him,when he was settled free and stood off the chair,being thankful and receiving the freedom eventually. The French president was in lurking and amusing shock for at least expecting the Rothschild code being taken especially by his wife's buddy.

In this moment,Marine and Emmanuel hugged each other tightly,having the missing and nostalgic feeling of being together for almost 24 hours,without seeing each other,speaking to each other or feeling each caress. Their hug was indeedly warm,sensual,tight and long-lasting like lovers. 

-Now let's go find Marion!- Monsieur Macron said with normal but flexible and firm voice,heading with a mild sprint together to the hall,going on every upper floor,thanks to the stairs.

The both women nodded with their heads,in sign they backed him up after rescuing him and going to their target place now.

Marion entered in Mr.Hollande's cabinet on the 40th floor.She opened carefully and wisely the door like a normal visitor. His cabinet was cosy,looking like between casual cabinet of one VIP businessman and technological one. He had a wooden desk in deep color with expensive and golden souvenirs from France and the west. He had a cosy like businessman armchair. There was an electro-shoking chair in the center of his cabinet- it served for torturing and mistreating the Rothschild traitors and outsiders including the slaves themselves in the worst and foul way. He had an enormous computer right behind his spinning chair. It had a big screen with huge keyboard. Monsieur Hollande's cabinet looked like a hacker's cabinet,apparently. 

-François Hollande!- she mentioned his name in hostile way while entering in his cabinet and closing the door after herself. 

-Oh hello,dear,Marion!- The former French president had a smirk on his face with his glasses and gazing like a total jerk at the Front National president's niece who was deadly serious for the upcoming conflict. They rised in face in face against each other. 

Mr.Hollande approached to the young woman,feeling her slowly in rythms heart like a bird. He was looking at her innocent and filled with rage brown eyes. The young Le Pen was indeedly ready to murder someone so that she to calm down her angels. She shrank her fingers into fists,being tight and unfriendly ones.

-You know the consequences! You destroyed France with the terrorist attacks,without defending the French citizens being safe,you were one of the most careless presidents in the French history. How did you even dare...to be haughty oldy man...who tries to make such idiotic faces?- Marion hissed through her teeth during her speech and gazing at his actions,body language and even steps around her mysteriously and disturbingly.

-Ohoohoohooo,don't make me laugh,you preciously little girl. You maybe cry for your aunt's shoulder,don't you?- The former president of France was still circling around her,making her feel uncomfortable and unwelcomed with wicked smile and rude looks on his getting older face.

-Stop being such a bully,François! Not only you are one of the stinkiest presidents (now former one),also how do you dare to kidnap the current French president,causing him an emotional harm for that he betrayed you and the Rothschild scourge,changing from the Rothschild scourge into nationalists' clan?

-That is simple,my dear. You are going to learn...so that much about us the Rothschild,don't worry.- he was about to touch her,when in this second she completely avoided his hand which was going to touch her tender and feminine shoulder,while smirking yet.

-Don't you ever...dare to touch me,you geezer!- she rejected it by slapping his face painfully and his glasses fell on the floor. His head was hurting slightly due being without glasses. He was about to pick up his glasses when the niece of the Front National's leader stepped on them,by breaking them down and the glasses of the eyeglasses were splitted on the floor exactly like broken windows from the merciless and powerful wind in the storming and possessive night.

-How did you dare...to break my eyeglasses down,you little bitch?-he shouted at her like a dad whose daughter/son has annoyed him to the edges and he was about being right-conservative,retributing her with the most sadistic punishment.

Monsieur Hollande couldn't see very well and better without his eyeglasses. At least,he was orientating where he is located and what is happening around him,thanks to that he has the ability to hear the surrondings. 

-You...you violate with my patience. 

-Let's see who is bigger fool between both of us.

They started to fight. Marion was about to punch him with her iron and fragile fist in his face but he pinned her wrist,blocking her way,being punched by a woman. He smiled and tried to kick her,althought her defense,dodging his kick and she kneeled,by kicking him specifically in the weakest spot of the man- the balls. Mr.Hollande felt unconsciously in the recent moment,grabbing himself for the balls,feeling the deep and brutal pain. He ouched like a hurted pedestrian on the sidewalk like the car has hit his leg accidently. His wrath became even worse- he was about to use swearing words and strong language due the fact she made him currently furious like she is playing with the fire. 

-You cannot be such strong and stubborn lady? How you can do such thing to me?

It was difficult for him releasing the truth that she was tougher,rougher and even resisting herself in casual way than him actually. The fight turned into something serious for the both rivals,facing each other. It was indeedly serious and decesive for the Rothschild's future! The mission impossible! The former French president failed attempted to kick about 8 times the younger Le Pen's member,while she was dodging his kicks,thanks to her jumps like a little bunny. Afterwards,she heard the door was opening mildly with every passing second. Marine,Emmanuel and Miglena opened the door of François's cabinet,recognising the fact,Marine's niece was fighting with him. She heard the sound which reminded her of opening the door,turning her head and facing her aunt,her aunt's husband and their ally Mrs.Angelova.

-Auntie.- a little before she to realise,being kicked in the face from Monsieur Hollande. Aaaaahhhh!- Marion felt on the floor,rubbing her cheek,where she was kicked in vicious way. It was hurting her right cheek of her face. A painful one! She was sitting on the floor like a dog.

François made a mean and awful eye contact with the Front National's leader with her teammates especially Madame Le Pen herself,holding his grudges and wrath inside his blood,veins and heart. It caused him being tougher and difficult for taking him down. 

-Wait a second,François! I see what have you caused to my husband and even to my niece. But now your mind games have ended. It's time to take you down!- Marine was speaking wisely and with fierce voice like totally badass lioness in the barrens of the Savannas in Africa,who are being heated from the daylight's temperatures over 35 degrees. Her pierced and brutally honest gray eyes were gazing at her rival's brown,radiating idiotism and outrageously malicious eyes. 

-What do you want more,Marine? You are manipulating your husband to brainwash him so that he won't take a part of the Rothschild,right? That is never going to happen and I WON'T LET IT! - Suddenly Mr.Hollande's voice grew louder like a psycho's bloody yelling at the National Front's president who annoyed him to every edge of his patience. His brown eyes made a vicious and selfish eye contact with his worst enemy in his entire life. 

By this moment,Emmanuel and Miglena pinned down on the floor the former president of the French Republic,by putting him on the electro chair. The both partners in the team's weight was obviously heavy and difficult for dealing with it by François,who could hardly breath in this moment. He was heavily breathing. He tried to resist himself,was about to slap the lady in red but she pinned his fatty wrist,whispering silently like a boss to him '''No,no,don't you ever thinking of doing that,right?''. Her dark brown eyes were turning into like the Joker's ones,making a malicious and demon's faces with a wide and evil smile on her pretty,fresh and still breathing face. 

Marine was getting closer to the electro-shocking chair,walking around like the iron lady,by annoying the Rothschild vice president and laughing sadistically like she has organised Satanic cult. Madame Angelova and Monsieur Macron were being responsible for Monsieur Hollande,not letting him being free. He was shivering and struggling,during his anxious and pleady looks on his face,which were pleading the 3 of them especially the dominating star. In this second,Marion got up from the floor,feeling better and she approached to the chair,watching one of the greatest moments happening. They smirked in the wickiest and creepy way,noticing the shivers of François,which his body was giving to his recent attitude. He was feeling insane and being tortured in the worst,most painful and sadistic way. 

-Good...Goodbye,Hollande!- Ms.Le Pen began to laugh while turning on the button of the chair,electroshocking the former French president and the teammates got a little bit far away with a few milles only,watching together the show.

Mr.Hollande was feeling the painful and cruel electroshock,going through his almost older body. His face was paralysed and he had a huge paranoia due to that. His imagination couldn't perceive which was worse as his nightmare: his eyeglasses being broken by the younger Le Pen's member or being electroshocked and suffering and finally passes away. Then,they decided to move on,getting in the elevator,pressing the button for the last floor and find the chancellor of Germany Ms.Merkel. Finally Mr.Hollande passed away due to the electro-shcoked,which made him completely insane and lost his mind.

They hadn't a lot of time- only about 30 minutes until the Rothschild tower being destroyed in the fiery flames. 

Few seconds passed after they got on the 42th floor of the tower,walking forward,trying to find the Rothschild leader's cabinet. There were few security guards near Madame Merkel's special room (her cabinet). They had guns in their arms,they had a formal uniform in dark green with dark brown colors- camo ones including too. Ms.Le Pen fought with them by indeedly destroying them in few hits and avoiding their attacks and bullets which were very fast for one human and he/she wouldn't survive after few seconds. The Rothschild security guards were doomed and they entered together in the German's chancellor's cabinet with ease.

Her cabinet looked well and richly decorated with flower pots of exotic plants,big laptop on her desk,spinning chair and many other furnitures which were eye catching for the visitors. She was sitting on her spinning chair,being in internet and reading a few interesting and recent topics while she heard the noise of opening a basic door. She saw from her chair who was coming: her biggest rival Ms.Le Pen,Mr.Macron,the younger Le Pen and the unslaved Rothschild outsider. Her dictiorial and like queen blue eyes were gazing,filled with rage and hatred towards the National Front's leader who posed in annoying way for Madame Merkel. It was unpleasant visit! She was raging inside her heart,despite the fact she wants to demonstrate more rage towards the nationalist with her husband,niece and ally.

The teammates had vicious and indifferent looks on their faces,while making a brutally serious and filled with hatred eye contact. Their eye contact was like between a scorpion and a venomous and dangerous cobra in the deserts of Egypt! Those were exactly Marine and Angela! They showed their real-faced hatred from a long time since the begining of their political career.

-How did you get here...in my residence,you cow?- Ms.Merkel was extremely mean and treating Ms.Le Pen like a garbage with frowned lips on her getting older face and glaring at her enemy's beautiful,innocent and divine face,whose gray eyes were gazing,filled with seeking for revenge and brutalism,towards the chancellor's blue eyes which were radiating arrogance,big ego and impolite behaviour.

-You don't need to know! It's personal. First of all, i can tell you that you need to stop brainwashing and controling those people who are not loyal to your scourge the Rothschild. Second,your policy are not my thing. Third of all,you are keen by ''taking off the shiny shirts'' of the Rothschild slaves,outsiders and traitors. I can garantee you one thing which is going to happen soon: The Rothschild is going to be destroyed to every edge,burning in the victorious flames of the freedom,justice,the peace and the love around the world! You are going to see who is going to destroy your favorite place of the Earth.- The timbre of Madame Le Pen's voice sounded extremely serious,firm and deadly truthful like she is a trooper who is fighting for his/her life without giving up in the difficult challenges,facing the fears with ease. 

 

To be continue...


	10. Chapter 10

Madame Merkel's eyes were still filled with wrath,holding grudges inside herself. Her blood was flowing like an evil dictator who is thirsty to put a curse on his traitors scourge. The both women were making an eye contact like they are in epic,determinative and glorious battle between two strong,stubborn,charismatic(in their own way) ladies,who are ready to fight until the last blood is splitted on the battlefield and their last breath ends. During their silence and malicious gazes towards each other,in this moment Marion,Miglena and Emmanuel retreated themselves,standing and watching the battle and their eyes were staring right at the important and not exactly entertaining scene between the Front National president and the chancellor of Germany. 

-Look what,Ms.Le Pen! You can be such courageous and golden warrior,truthful to your land,but you can't compare with me,judging by our experience and age,is that right? There can be any hope for you as a younger ''sister'' to me,however it doesn't gives you the right you to rise over me on higher level due to your ego!

-And what that means with that i am about with 14 years younger than you? There is always hope for me as a younger and less experienced politician compared to you that i can be on much higher level than you in making my country a better place for living and protecting the French citizens,not allowing the terroristical attacks and islamists to bring down the French Republic. In addition,my country doesn't deserves refugees and illegal immigrants,destroying France and wearing the veils on the streets,turning France from christian into muslim's country. 

Those sorrow speeches of the both tough and powerful female leaders caused heavy tension. Immediately Monsieur Macron hit the ground,defending his wife and attacking Ms.Merkel by this way:

-So Madame Merkel...you defend yourself due to your big ego,but you do underestimate my wife Madame Le Pen in the worst way and being way too pessimistic towards her. The good thing is...that i betrayed the Rothschild,thanks to my love of my love! She taught me being honest,wise,mature and loyal,not being a Rothschild banker and your marionette and obeying your dull and senseless rules! It doesn't makes sense! As my response i want you to leave my wife and everyone else who are against Rothschild scourge alone,please?- His brutal honest blue eyes were gazing at the German's chancellor blue eyes,whose radiance was like as tough and hardly understandable dictator of one strong and legendary country. His lips were frowned like he's deadly serious in his speech,despite the fact he is the second youngest here in the scene and the moment itself. Despite his innocence and young age almost 40,he was smarter and fighting for justice with Ms.Le Pen rather than Angela herself. Her lips were frowned,facing the both married partners who were arguing in peaceful and intellectual way.

-Hey,hey...wait a second,little boy! The fact,you backstabbed the Rothschild scourge especially me,it's not my problem. It's indeedly yours!

-Mine? I have witnesses here,who can confirm it's not my personal problem and it's exactly yours!

In this moment,the both women Marion and Miglena nodded their heads,by agreeing with the young French president,who defends his witnesses,himself and his beloved Marine in the same time. Their agreement was confirmed with nodded heads and answering with short,but clear yes. This respond from the opposite side of Ms.Merkel made her quite rageful and hostile towards the nationalists' scourge. Her internal rage raised like the daylight temperatures in the deserts of Sahara. 

-Well,i see our problem isn't going to vanish that easy! You both Marine and Emmanuel especially you are the least understandable people who i have ever encountered and spoken with ever in my life- your parameter of arrogance has reached its peak since the beginning. How haughty,isn't it?

-How haughty is you to place us in the lowest level,Madame Merkel!- Marine sighed dramatically,her voice was filled with tranquility still,during her verbal communication with the tough German's leader and having a serious and truthful glare towards her blue eyes and having a calm smirk on her beautiful and still young and innocent face.

The both women jumped on contra against each other but this time never being so close to each other. Ms.Merkel's face was roaming in this current second too which was a sign she is outrageously mad at the Front National's president. Their fight was over the normal appropiate. It's was eye catching and decisive for the both ladies. Angela tried to attack with women's slaps and kicks Marine,despite the fact she dodges every hit and she slapped with her might Madame Merkel's face like she got butthurt already without feeling the physical pain. She rubbed her slapped zone,ouching like hurted animal from the hunter. She walked in this moment to her desk,starting to throw heavier objects at everyone especially at Madame Le Pen and Monsieur Macron. The chancellor of Germany wasn't that powerful and tough lady in the eyes of everyone else anymore,she was now one weak,lame and scared lady from the younger possessive and dominating woman,who was tougher and more like man. 

She screamed with painful voice like scared old woman like this way:

-Marine...

-What about me? Calm your chills down,Merkel! You are becoming weaker with every second!

-You are crazy!!!- Angela continued to throw few items,made from glass and other materials. 

In this moment,Madame Merkel got weaken and exhausted. She was gasping painfully,thanks to the French president's painful slap,a slap which is never going to be forgotten from her and throwing objects without hitting her target even a single time. It caused her arrogance and rage to increase in higher level due to her powerless energy and attitude in this current and serious situation. The powerlessness of the chancellor of Germany caused her to lie on the floor and dragging herself still like a snake and sitting behind the businesslike and huge window of her cabinet. The team got approached to her like a dangerous squad especially Ms.Le Pen,Mrs.Angelova and Mr.Macron. Marion was like the innocent and brave warrior of the alliance. Their faces were filled with revenge and without mercy. They were quite merciless people towards their traitors and enemies. It was extremely difficult for them to behave sincerely and friendly towards the fake and disrespecting people. Marine and Emmy's eyes were filled with warlock's dominating magic which was leading them to glorious victory,despite the brutalism. Megi was totally impolite and disrespecting the Rothschild leader,whose blue completely damned eyes were filled with tears. 

She can feel the final countdown which has taken her over completely. Unfortunately,despite the fact she is out of energy,she tried to recharge her powers once again,taking a deep breath and Ms.Merkel charged her left leg,while Madame Angelova was approaching,not knowing what's going to happen next in this current and ''judgment day's'' moment. Suddenly Angela kicked Megi right in the weakest area of every female. The poor Miglena! She started to touch the painful zone where she had received a kick which is going to be remembered for the rest of her life.

She whispered and couldn't feel her lower part of the body! Marion's teeth clutched in this moment rough and tougher like a rock. The younger Le Pen's body was shivering in rage and vacuum wrath in the same time,while she was about to defend her friend Madame Angelova,having a logical conversation with Ms.Merkel:

-What's the purpose of being immature to kick right in the weak spot of a woman? What is? I don't find any type of reason she to being bullied in this awful way,Madame Merkel! Wake up and stop being such powerful and possessive woman who can get whatever she wants by manipulating such young,naive and unexperienced politicians,to work for the destroyers of the world- they are the Rothschild!- The younger member of the Le Pen's clan raised her eyebrows,during by this time she was making a hateful eye contact towards the German's chancellor and her lips were in neutral condition on her young,pretty and fresh face. She was standing between Megi,who was half kneeling on the floor and her aunt Marine who is between Emmy her husband and her precious niece. Their pose was like thugs from rap and quite dangerous squad. 

This time,Angela didn't answer the deadly serious and decisive question,while staring at them with her blue eyes which were filled with hatred,pleading and pain in the same time. She couldn't be that humiliated in such disturbing way. She tried to rise from the floor,trying with her current energy,however it doesn't works. She falls on the floor on the same spot. She was thinking about that it was the end of the Rothschild scourge and herself too in the same time. Ms.Merkel was behind the window's glass. She had a phobia from heights and claustrophobia. Ms.Merkel even had the fear to look backwards,facing the window and see from the highest point of the Rothschild tower the lowest tier of the street and the tower itself from such distance! Suddenly,while the squad was getting closer to her,she was getting scared and more anxious than before,she even drew back herself and finally she was almost close with her back to break the fragile glasses of the window and facing the end of her life! Actually,she did broke the glasses of the window with her tough and strong feminine back. 

Emmy whispered in the still lighting cabinet of Madame Merkel towards her worst rival and she couldn't even hear him and from the unknown whisper from him,she fell on her back from the window,holding with one of her hands the window's desk outside in the night,eerie and mysterious street of Tel Aviv! She was gazing at the top,her eyes were filled with fear and unholy pleadingness to her coldest enemy The National Front's leader. Marine and Megi's looks on their fragile,majestic and darkened from the night's shadows were totally like malicious villains towards Madame Merkel. The teammates of the National Front's president with her too whispered together to their rival with only one word ''Goodbye!''. Apparently,immediately in this second she fell from the window,her hand slipping away from the window's desk and falling from the highest edge of the Rothschild tower! She was screaming like she had the worst nightmare in her life! 

Marion,Miglena,Emmanuel and Marine smirked,enjoying finally the calmer atmosphere of being lonely together and saving Europe and Asia from the evil Rothschild scourge. They went back in the center of the chancellor of Germany's cabinet. They had only 7 minutes until the tower beings damned. Suddenly something odd happened in the last living minutes of the Rothschild tower's existence. Mr.Macron fell on his knees on the royal carpet,weeping for no reason. He was happy for that Madame Merkel is doomed and the Rothschild tower is going to be collapsed,althought his unknown reason being sad and in trauma. 

-M..Marine? My dear?- his masculine voice sounded miserable like he has done a sin,despite the fact he has done nothing wrong. His arms were hidding his face,kneeling on the carpet and his head was shrugging into his knees and arms in the same time. 

His beloved wife Madame Le Pen,of course,approached to him,with a worried face and touching gently with her soft,feminine and tender hand Emmy's head like she is his own mother and like a real and loyal wife to him. By this time,Madame Angelova and the younger Le Pen member were a few milles away from the married couple,staring at them with puzzled and curious faces in the same time. They hadn't peeled even a word since their glorious and honorable victory over the Rothschild scourge. 

-Emmy,are you alright?- she tried to hug him tightly and warmly,feeling his tender,fast beating heart's chest,pressed into her fragile,lovely and quick heart beats' chest,kissing his wet,adorable and hard lips,while she was kneeling in the same time too like him.

-Of course, i am.. The fact i...i..

-What is happening? What do you mean with that?

-Marine,i am giving up...being a president of the French Republic.

The 3 ladies's faces were in shock and roaming in the same time especially Mrs.Angelova and Marine's niece and turned into pale,tho.

-But why is that so? Why you do give up being a president of your land? I know i can be opposite to you in the politics but loving,caring and the best wife of yours.

-Because...actually,i am not born being a president of such wonderful and famous country in Europe and in the whole world!

-Go on,please.

-I see you are going to be such great,respectable and amazing president of our France,which is going to be challenge for your life! You have always wanted to become a president,defending your people from refugees,illegal immigrants,wearing veils and headscarves on public places. With other words said,you want the country to be safe and has own privacy! I love that trait of yours,being caring and loyal and not cheating on the principles of your promises and everything else. I don't care what kind of politician are you and you can be the worst enemy of me in the politics and in our goverment- but our love is eternal and filled with passion,lust,sincere love,support,admiration,respect and everything related with our love!

-I believe in that!

-In addition,you taught me not only to betray and backstab those Rothschild manipulators and brainwashing bankers,but i have learned from you something really important- to be nationalist,true patriot and everything from all...my desire and my love belongs all to you with the heart as a bonus,my life...my dreams and everything related with me!

During their emotional and romantical conversation,Marine felt her tears,flowing like a rain from her both eyes,slidding from her eyes to her both soft and beautiful cheeks of her precious face and the lower parts. They still were in their own arms especially her chest pressed to his,feeling his strong,muscled and handsome arms,with protruding veins,which was extremely attractive and eye catching for every female,interested in males. She widely smiled frankly,feeling warmer,sensible and trusting her husband in the same time. 

-I can add also,tomorrow i am giving my whole position as a leader of the country to you....but that does not means i am not having any kind of role...of course,i do have a role as the first man of France and of the 1st woman president in the French history,which is going to be changed,thanks to you,my dear!- he stopped tilting his head into his strong,fit and muscular arms and he made a lovely and divine long-lasting eye contact with his beloved wife,feeling each other's souls,staring at each other's eyes and souls. He smiled deeply,warmly and widely like he is the happiest and grateful man in this world.

Her silence meant something more,she listened to every word,sentence and phrase of Emmanuel without interrupting him in haughty and impolite way. She has a huge respect to him due to her love,admiration and support to him and he does the same too towards her. She was listening to him with a radiant,adorable and pretty smile on her attractive and preciously face. Their faces were close to each other's. The other 2 women smiled and enjoying the couple's eye catching and delicate conversation like true married wife and husband. They haven't said anything to them or to themselves except whispering in the silentest way without being heard or interrupted by someone else.

-I am thankful for teaching you on many lessons and knowing its price of our country,valuing the nationalists,patriots,me,my family and yourself how is in the actual reality rather than using the big ego which provoces many targets,being hostile due to your confidence! I am thankful for that i have a strong and warm hand on my tender and feminine shoulder,feeling safer and better with a man next to me,who is loving me truly,gives all of his heart to me,doesn't cheats on me and his positions and most of all...spends most of his spare time with me and being careless about the other females who do seek for attention! I love you,Emmanuel until my last breath and my last heart beat is felt and finally stops beating!

-Thank you for everything,Marine! I love you to every edge of the bones,the blood and the last breath seperates us and the venom poisons one of us or both of us together! I have always been happy to be with you and still contuting feeling your happiness and seeing it personally. You do the same with me,too!

They kissed in sensual,long lasting and like they are romantical movie with erotica too,feeling each other's hugs,sensual touches and kisses,during this moment! They couldn't stop themselves from that!

Unfortunately,there was a weird sound,heard in the same room (the cabinet itself). It was the alarm of exploding the Rothschild tower. They had only 1 minute to left the Rothschild tower. There was no time except from jumping from those heights or get someone's helicopter,surviving. Marion and Megi were amused and were completely frightened for that they should hurry up and think in the fastest way their idea to escape from the culling of the Rothschild tower!

Suddenly,on the broken window appeared one helicopter,allowing to the destroyers of the Rothschild to get in it. It was unknown the owner of the helicopter until the teammates got into it. They finally followed their last hope and when they got into the helicopter,the Rothschild was burning in its own ashes and smelling from far away the burnt building. 

-Thank you for rescuing us from this tower! Anyway who you can be?- Marine asked the person who was running the helicopter. It was actually Mr.Trump,the president of USA.

-I am Donald Trump,the president of USA! You could know me from somewhere,right?- his voice sounded politely and a little bit with tougher accent,while controling the helicopter and heading to France from Israel.

-Oh yeah,i do know you,of course. You are like my brother in the political views but i am not that extreme as you.

-I know that,girl. Just relax until we get to your home. 

-But how did you found us in the Rothschild tower,Donald?- Monsieur Macron asked with a curious voice while being mildly sleepy and his eyelids were heavy as bricks,while hugging and holding in his arms his wife who was sitting on his lap and being sleepy,althought she was awake yet.

-You know i am the danger of those dulls the Rothschild and thanks to one alarm which i have in my oval office,i recognised the fact,i have an alert,coming from Tel Aviv,where you are located currently and now traveling back to Paris,France.

-That is interesting! Anyway i am very thankful for rescuing me,my husband,my niece and our friend.

-You're welcome! It's my pleasure to rescue my people who are going to make their own countries great again. 

Madame Angelova and the younger Le Pen thanked to the current USA president for the escape from the culling of the Rothschild and he was polite in his respond towards them. Afterwards,they fell asleep like babies on the helicopter's seats,while the married couple was still awake,watching through the windows the lurking and indeedly melodicly beautiful night of Tel Aviv together. It was killing their time and in the same time being together,feeling each other's love,beating hearts,the smiles on their faces,which were radiating a happiness due to their victory against the Rothschild,stealing their 2 codes and the tower can be seen from far away it's still burning in the flames.

From Tel Aviv,Israel to Paris,France took about 3 hours with helicopter without any breaks. 

 

To be continue...


	11. Chapter 11 (The Final)

16th of August,2017

6:30am

Paris,France

Marine's house

The outer yard

 

The helicopter's stairs dropped from the helicopter itself,while Trump stopped running it. The stairs were about 3 metres away from the ground. The 1st person,who was about to go downstairs of the helicopter was Megi,after her were Marion,Marine and finally Emmanuel. The gentleman made such wonderful and polite jesture by letting the ladies first to pass when he is the last person. They were carefully enough,while going downstairs and thanked to Mr.Trump once again for landing them in the Front National's leader's home. The President of the USA was satisfied by being helpful and respectful towards them which was good thing about him,at least. They told to him ''Goodbye'' and he replied them with the same word. The helicopter flew away back to the USA!

Ms.Le Pen took from her bag the keys for the entrance door,unlocking it,letting her husband,her niece and her friend to go inside the house. They were exhausted but not sleepy at all. It was unsleepy and marvelous night for all of them especially the couple! They were happy for that the Rothschild tower is doomed,thanks to taking the 2 secret codes,belonging to the Rothschild! 

They went in the living room: the couple were sitting on the couch,being to next to each other,feeling each other's caresses and hugs. The younger Le Pen's member and Madame Angelova sat on the armchairs,taking a break from the obstacles which they experienced the last night in Tel Aviv. At least,they relaxed more in the helicopter,during their travelling and sitting on the seats in it. 

Suddenly Marion and Miglena fell asleep in this moment. They weren't snoring like elder people who have health issues,apparently. Madame Le Pen and Monsieur Macron kissed loudly like wild lovers,feeling each other's lips,pressed. Their lips were hard,dry yet(afterwards becoming wetter) and passionate. Their kisses were like wild animals from the jungle,unseen ones,hot and down to earth sultry. The married couple were feeling each other's tight,romantical and warm hugs,pressing to each other's chests,during their kisses and caresses. Every touch and caress was sending shivers down to their spines. Their love was real and is still! At least,their wild,noisy and amazing kisses,moans due to their touches,didn't woke up the other two ladies,who were sleeping on the armchairs like babies yet. Their classical and hot game continued until Marine interupts him,whispering in his medium sized ear like this way:

-Sweetie? When we are going to the Elysee's palace?- her voice sounded sensually,thinny and adorable in the same time,staring with her precious and sincerely gray eyes into his blue eyes filled with lust and fire right at his strong and light soul.

-We are going to the Elysee's palace after few hours.- Monsieur Macron's voice sounded amorously and gently while making a long-lasting eye contact with his wife,feeling her warm breasts,pressed to his bare chest unbuttoned shirt.

-Alright!

They weren't sleepy,however relaxing on the sofa without closing their eyes and like they are permanently open for 24/7. The silence in the living room was obviously filling the ambience with tranquility and romance in the same time. The couple decided to sneak so that to leave the living room,going upstairs to the bedroom and sitting and having a peaceful break on their wonderful and magnificent king-sized bed. It was their special and ''holy pink'' altar. Marine and Emmy haven't eaten for hours and they were hungry like predators. Thirsty,too! 

-I am going to make the breakfast,sweetie! Don't worry for that!- her tone sounded sensually as always towards to her love of her life and gazing at his majestic blue eyes.

-Alright! I am impatient for that.- Monsieur Macron sounded calmly and a little bit feminine in the same time,during that time he was sitting in the middle of the bed.

His wife went downstairs,heading to the kitchen and opening the fridge,taking the ingredients for the romantical breakfast. She decided to make dietic cereals with sugar powder and milk,which were for the biggest fans of the breakfasts and the meals too. She placed two cups with the breakfast in the platter and putting in the glasses a water. Ms.Le Pen was holding carefully and concetrating the platter,closing the kitchen's door behind her and going upstairs this time,walking towards to her bedroom. And she arrived in the bedroom after 10 minutes. Marine decided to sit on the bed where is her husband and placing the platter between their hips,enjoying their breakfast with optimism and smile on their still young and attractive faces. The chewing of the food was cute,tho. 

 

Few hours later...

16th of August,2017

1:15pm

Paris,France

The Elysee's palace

 

The married couple were outside the Elysee's palace. They were wearing this time formal clothes. The Front National's president was wearing dark blue cardigan with long sleeves,black shirt under the cardigan itself,dark blue tuxedo feminine trousers,black high heels about 2 inches on,two golden bracelets on her right hand. She had on her chest a lucky charm. The En Marche's president was wearing deep gray suit with black official masculine shoes. His tie was normal red. They entered together,holding each other's hands in the Elysee's palace,behaving like a married,loyal and stable couple. The trooper of the Elysee's palace noticed that the president was with another woman. He asked curiously him in this way:

-Mr.President,what is the name of that lady next to you?- The trooper was aroudn his 40s,still youthful looking,skinny in body build,he was with shaved head and his light gray eyes were gazing at the president with his woman Madame Le Pen,who was keep being quiet.

-Sir,that is my wife Ms.Le Pen! Let me introduce her to You!- his respond was direct and honest,while making an eye contact with the guardian and his beloved wife in the same time too.

-It's my big pleasure to meet you,sir! I am the current president's wife,Marine Le Pen!-the trooper and the National Front's leader handshaked in kind and formal way,making a short and wise eye contact to each other's eyes.

-Mine too,Madame Le Pen! What brings both of you here?

-I am here...due to that i am going to give up as a president and give my position to my wife. However i can be the first man of France,which is going to be alright and wonderful,if you do agree,sir.

-To leave your position as a president? Is there any reason or any kind of explaination,Monsieur president?

-To be honest...it's personal the reason and i don't want any explaination about it. I just want as fast as i can to resign myself from the presidency..

-Alright! Follow me both of you to the last floor!

They were walking in normal tempo and the couple were holding each other's hands while watching every step,going upstairs of the historical and famous palace of the president. Every trooper in the palace,was saluting to the married and popular couple of France and heading with the soldier to the huge doored cabinet,where is the official cabinet of the French Republic's president. 

They entered in the cabinet with the trooper. The cabinet looked extremely wonderful and like natural landscape: with those golden decorated walls,the desk of the leader too. There was a spinning chair in front of the desk,which it had on itself many filles with important and rare documents. The window was enormous,showing outside the Elysee's palace the sky and the outer yard with the many soldiers,who are on post for a period of long time. There were two royal armchairs behind the president's desk who were in maroon with golden prints over them. The flag of France and the EU were behind the gigantic window. 

Mr.Macron tried to search over the filles with the documents the petition,where he signed being an official president of his land and finding the place where to sign,which he can unsign formally. He took the pen in his right hand and signing on the right place. Afterwards,the guarding told them that he is going to be right back after few minutes later after he gets the new and clear document for the new president of France. Now Emmy is not president of his country. The married couple stayed together in the cabinet,by chatting each other verbally about the future presidency of the National Front's leader,who is going to be the next French's president in few minutes. The medias and the news are going to explode about the fact that Marine Le Pen is the new president and her husband gave up as a president,althought he's the 1st man of the president and France. A suspicious one! 

Few minutes passed of the trooper's promise and he arrived finally in the amusing and the eye-catching historical moment in the French history. Marine and Emmanuel smiled together,during that second the Elysee palace's guarding placed on the president's desk the document for signing. She was quite excited and impatient to sign it and celebrate with her own husband due to the best moment in her life. She took the pen right in her hand,signing on the right place where she can be confirmed officialy as a president of the country. Few seconds passed,the document was filled with the recent French's president. The 1st woman president in the history of France! It was unique and one of the best things which has ever happened in the French republic! 

Few minutes later after they happiness and screamings of joy,they were holding each other's hands,going outside the Elysee's palace,where the 1st woman's president- Ms.Le Pen,was with her husband and going to speak in front of millions of people. There were many medias and cameramen in the Elysee's palace's yard,recording on live stream the new president. She was smiling widely,radiantly and frankly,when in this moment her husband was standing right next to her,drinking a few sips of the glass with the water. He noticed the fact that Marion and Megi were in the audience,the very first seats,smiling in positive,like excited and happy little children with the happiest childhood and their eyes were indeedly gazing towards to their attraction. Few moments later,Marine coughed internally,giving the freedom to her voice being clearer and more understandable,during her speech to the French citizens. There were millions of people in the Elysee's palace's audience. They applauded the couple,while arriving on the stage in worthy way. They were shouting also with loud voices ''Marine president!'',''Victory!'' and many other types of screams which are related with supporting the current president. She started to speak in this way,while her husband kissed her hand a several seconds before the beginning of her 1st words and the citizens were listening carefully and following each word,coming from her mouth:

-Welcome dear French citizens in our safe and victorious France! Every person here in our beautiful and glorious country is going to have its own freedom,surviving the days without terrorist attacks,not seeing refugees and illegal immigrants on the streets,without wearing headscarves on public places,having lower taxes for the poorer citizens of this majestic land! Every proud nationalist and loyal patriot has his/her own freedom to vote for the freedom and the truth rather than for the sweet and gorgeous lies and the slavery which we don't deserve! Our land is unique with its own history from the first centuries and contiuing having its own ideal and traditions which are for the loyal and following people of France no matter how old are they,their interests,races and their personality. It's important that i gained a lot of support,love,admiration and respect during those months and years,thanks to you my dear and fellow citizens and people of our France! We don't deserve terrorist attacks,our christians and muslims to wear veils and headscarves on public places,no to the gay marriage and the gay couple adopting their own child. The nationalism and patriotism is way much powerful weapon against the terrorists,illegal immigrants and refugees,who are turning our country into islamic one and to wear veils on their innocent and tender heads,which is shame for the christians and the country itself to cheat on the principes of the religion. It's sad for those who don't understand us the nationalists and the defenders of France,are such brainwashed and immature little children who do believe to the medias and fake news who are trying to brainwash them with news against me and my political party,changing its views to the naive and unexperienced French citizen,while the smarter and experienced ones can decide is it true or false for what they are talking about,obviously. Forget about the fake news and medias who are pseudo-news and medias- they are manipulating and changing the perceptions of the viewer and they are going to stay in the same way and level as low as one fool. We are going to fight for our deserving and loving country until our last breath and blood is splitted right on the battlefield! Vive La France! Vive Republic!- her voice sounded emotional and sincerely in the same time while giving a speech in front of the rest of the people.

Then few seconds passed after her speech and the audience applauded her especially the niece of the National Front and the French's president with her buddy Mrs.Angelova,who were smiling and were enjoying the speech with enjoyment. Monsieur Macron kissed his wife,the couple waved to the public and bow in front of them. It was time for celebration. However the married couple decided to have a huge party in one hotel,meeting their supporters,taking selfies and photos with them,signing autographs for them and etc. There were still shouts and screams for supporting from Marine's supporters which were heard in the whole Paris. 

They got off the stage after the speech,getting in the luxurious black car on the back seats,while Megi and Marion were sitting next to the couple especially Madame Angelova. The driver drove the new French president to her own home,while the 4 ones had a conversation:

-You were amazing,honey! I adore this speech of yours!- Emmanuel admitted frankly what does he thinks about her recent speech,while making an eye contact with her in lovely and lusty way and holding with his right hand her left one and kissing her lips.

-Yes,you'r husband is damn right here. You were unique,Marine! Keep in this way!- Miglena complimented in sincere and kind way the National Front's leader with warm and broad smile on her still young,attractive and cute face. She was natural - not wearing any gram make-up.

-You are such graceful aunt and you make me really proud to have such awesone and cool aunt like you!- Marion told to her aunt Madame Le Pen personally with an angelic and sweet smile on her youthful and fresh face.

-Thank you so much to everyone! I'm touched due to your sincere support,love,respect and admiration to me. It means so much to me. Especially to you my love,Emmy!- she kissed his wet,hard and lovely lips in specific,unique and blissful way and staring at his precious,innocent and filled with lust blue eyes. 

While the luxurious black car was out of the Elysee's palace,gliding through the light and sacred streets of Paris,the other two ladies were discussing something to each other,completely ignoring the married couple and don't give a damn what they are going to do next even if they hear some kind of odd sounds,coming from the other side of the car. So now Marine and Emmy could talk sensually in quiet but passionate way,seducing each other. 

-Sweetie?- Marine approaching to Emmy's ear,whispering with thin,seductive and indeedly wild tone of her feminine voice,while she was next to him and feeling his palm right on her left thigh. It was pleasurable and she felt shivers down her spine,she blushed slightly and she got slightly wet. She placed her hand on his right hand,feeling his soft,strong and muscled hand. She closed her eyes for a few seconds and having the feel of the romantical tranquility and the sanctuary which is blazing in the ashes of their love. 

-Yes,sweetheart?-he whispered in her ear,while reaching with his head a few miles of her ear. His voice sounded sexy and in quiet way.

-What are we going to do afterwards?

-It's going to be a surprise,my love,of course. First of all,those ladies don't deserve to know our little and sweet secret with the driver himself! Second, you are going to love it so much. -He began secretly and widely to smile like he is going to do something really guilty,feeling his tender and masculine heart beat beating faster.

-Alright! I am quite impatient for our victorious surprising game tonight.

He smiled broadly and in seductive way,agreeing with her,by not answering her question and openly enjoying each other's flirts the couple including kisses,hugs and caresses. Marion and Megi were careless and not turning their heads even to face Ms.Le Pen and Mr.Macron. 

The driving from the Elysee's palace to Marine's house took about 40 minutes. They arrived,thanking to the driver and getting out of the car. The younger Le Pen decided to have a little bit fun with her ally Miglena,going to one party of the nationalists in the center of Paris and telling to the married couple they are going to be gone for hours. They nodded with their own heads in agreement and backing them up,letting them to do whatever they want. So now Marine and Emmanuel were home alone,unlocking the entrance door and coming inside the house.

They decided to have a lunch,heading to the kitchen and preparing together the special meal: Mediterranean gifts with Spanish salad and to drink together some fresh British tea together. Their lunch preparation took around 30 minutes and placed their own meal on the dining table in the kitchen. There was completely silence in the National Front's leader's house except the husband and the wife's verbal communication. Their lunchtime took 25 minutes.

 

Hours later...

16th of August,2017

10:30pm

Paris,France

Marine's house

The bedroom

 

Marine was in her bed,sitting in seductive way. She had on herself dark blue underwear like lace bra and lace panties.. There were many petals of roses,forming the path to the romance from the bed to both paths: the bathroom and the exit door of the bedroom. There were two wine glasses,filled with red wine in them. Ms.Le Pen had in her mouth the handle of the blue rose like a hot mommy who is waiting for her crush. During her patience,her husband Emmy was cleaning himself and taking a short and simple shower so that to not make a bad impression,when they decide to make love to each other for 1st time. 

10 minutes passed of his shower,he dried himself in the bathroom,putting on himself clear pajama trousers and being shirtless.

They couple were home alone and not being disturbed from someone else.

Suddenly the bathroom's door opened in normal way and Monsieur Macron arrived in the bedroom,closing behind himself the bathroom's door. His wife was waiting for him in sexy pose and keeping it. Her smile was flirty and filled with impatience to feel the lips' touch of her loving and craving husband. 

-WoW! You are looking indeedly good,Marine. I am joining you.- He sounded deadly serious and extremely hot,during his approach to the king-sized bed,where Ms.Le Pen was waiting for him,staring at his jestures,mimics and everything related with him.

-Yes and that is why i am here. Our love is burning in its flames of lust and true love! Our sexuality is for real! 

He got on the bed and sitting next to his wife. They were finally way too close to each other in this current second. They began finally to kiss each other,pressing lips to each other's,feeling every touch. Their kisses were passionate,flaming in flames and extremely hot. Emmanuel's tongue started to attack its his wife's mouth,feeling her wet tongue and initiating a long-lasting and intense French kiss. With one of his hands,he wrapped around her fleshy waist,touching with his fingers the fit and pretty waist,while his other hand was playing with her wonderful and glowing medium blond hair,tangling every golden and shiny lock with his 3 fingers. One of her hand was wrapped around his waist. He felt the pleasure she to touch his muscled with abs chest and belly zone which was sweet,tho. After few minutes of kissing,he grabbed with his palm one of her breasts and squeezing through the lace bra material and holding with her other hand the waist yet. She couldn't resist his pleasurable and spicy caresses,sending pulses of pleasure,lust and excitement in the same time to her. Suddenly,she placed one of her hands right on his bottom,feeling his hard and tough balls,rubbing through his pajama trousers' material. He was hard obviously since hours ago. Mr.Macron was enjoying the rubbing of his balls and he blushed mildly like a mature tomato.

Afterwards,Marine unhooked her dark blue bra and her husband got hornier than before,while noticing her naked D cup sized boobs with her small preciously pink and fragile nipples. He got harder with every second and moment. Emmanuel took off the pajama's trousers,throwing it on the chair a few metres away from the bed,revealing his 8 inches hard and luscious dick. It's wasn't that big and not that small like tiny sting. When her widely opened gray eyes went down on it,she got wetter and feeling hornier and hornier with every moment passing out. The pupils of her eyes widen rapidly and her mouth was opened to every edge,flowing a few rivers of slobbers from her hungry and thirsty in the same time mouth. She kneeled against his knees and he raised up slightly,being in straight pose,gathering with his right hand her blond hair,helping her sucking his hard and precious cock. She began sucking it from all sides like an ice-cream and kissing the urethal opening. Monsieuer Macron got harder with every basic and sensual stimulation and he was in shock,when he realised that his 8-inched dick was already in her mouth,sucking it in and out for about 45 seconds and moaning like wild lioness. Afterwards,she got her mouth off his penis and feeling like it fed her already.

She had on herself,covering her almost naked body the lace panties still. They were excited lovers and do still. His both hands were placed on her both naked breasts especially her firm,petite and pinky pink nipples,rubbing with his thumbs them,sending pleasurable and enjoyable touches to them,during this moment she was rubbing his hard cock yet and she felt the touch of his lips on her neck,strewing it with gentle and precious kisses all over it and licking it from the lowest part of the neck to the upper edge and finishing putting a mild saliva on her fragile and feminine neck. Few seconds passed after kissing her neck and moving his mouth to kiss one of her nipples,while with his melodic,soft and rough fingers of his other hand was clutching the other one. He licked her tiny pink nipple and circling his tongue around it. She couldn't resist every caress and exciting touch to her body,it was easy stimulating one. Madame Le Pen loved everything about it- how the pleasure increases and the shivers down to her spine are electro-shocking her body and bones with satisfaction,it helped her to clear all stress,depression and nervouness which she had days ago and even weeks. Her love is real and she could hardly blame for it.

Their love game was continuing yet.

Unfortunately,he slided her lace panties from her hips down to her ankles,taking off completely her underwear bottom and throwing it on the floor. His wife Ms.Le Pen was lying on the bed and opening slightly her attractive and perfectly shaped legs. He began rubbing her hard and horny clit with his thumb,while she was writhing,feeling every simple stimulation,influencing her attitude being hornier and wetter with every second. While he was rubbing with his thumb her clit,the put his middle finger inside her pussy,in and out,sinking in all of his finger. 

-You're so wet,Marine! I believe i have made you really horny by grabbing you for the nipples and playing with them and touching your wet pussy. You are so tight and amazing,honey!- he frankly admitted with sensual and excited timbre of his gentle and masculine voice,staring at her beautiful and like diamonds gray eyes right at her soul.

He decided in this moment to get off his middle finger inside her rabbit hole and approaching his hard,8 inched and delicious cock inside her,while holding with his both hands under her hips and still staring at his wife's marvelous and galactic eyes,feeling like their spirits are touching each other. She was completely ready to feel pleasurable and better due to his hard dick inside her wet pussy. She was screaming the 1st few seconds due the fact it was painful,but at least it is exciting and making her groan and moan like excited and relaxing female who has the best husband in the world,who is loving,admiring,supporting and respecting her,giving everything from himself so that she to be happy. He pumped in and out in slower rhythm,afterwards fastening the tempo,driving himself inside her. Marine was screaming and shouting of pleasure,joy and happiness in the same time. The feeling of her not having a sex for months or years,compensate the lost years via enjoyment of her current husband's love,lust and caresses which were spectacularing,delighting and naughty. Her eyes were closed,relaxing and enjoying every moment and second of his thick and going to cum inside her cock. She blushed slightly and her face was roaming,she had broad and flirty smile on her fresh and natural face. Emmanuel loved to touch her fit,well-shaped and down to earth hips which were holded in his own hands,during driving her insanely hot and wet inside her. She felt how his cock was growing and being harder and about to cum. And he did,actually! Madame Le Pen felt his cum and how his 8 inched thick stick got off inside. 

This time,he decided to make another method. The National Front's president posed in the casual doggy style pose. Sperm liquid was dropping and flowing like a river from her cummed zone yet. He putted his still hard cock inside her butthole,while holding her ass's cheeks with his fingers of his both hands futher apart,frenzing and increasing the brutality of the rhythm,pumping inside the hole and she felt his thick and fleshy still firm and dropping liquid dick inside her abdomen. She adored it and he did the same too! In the 1st moment it was painful for her,apparently. Actually after few seconds she was screaming like a fiercy and horny wild horse of enjoyment and joy. It was quite relaxing and incredible for the both married lovers they are making love to each other since few hours ago. Their moans and goans were loud in the vacuumness of the current president's home. Nobody couldn't hear their horny and blissful moans of the married couple,despite the fact it's late night right now in Paris.

-It feels so damn good,Emmy! You are the best man which i have ever met and had in my life! You are the best and that is why i do love you eternally with my whole heart!

-That is why i choosed you in front of the other females who don't catch my eye even which is total failure for them! You are driving me crazy,to admit frankly! And you may be strange woman with amazing personality and attractive appearance,but i am crazy about you and strange people like you. I love you,sweetie,with my whole tender and fragile masculine heart which is all yours and no ones! All yours only with everything else which i do possess!- he was staring at his beloved Marine's sacred,blissful,satisfied and impassioned face,which drived insanely wildly and crazily himself. The bedsheets were wrinkled weakly due to their intimate act. 

He was smirking yet,because he is excited and adoring every moment,giving a true and relaxing pleasure to his wife Marine,who is constantly wet and horny due to his pleasurable caresses and touches. Her fingers were holding the bedsheets tightly like she's on the battlefield and fighting. 

Several seconds,before his last cum flows inside her butthole,he whispered with seductive and tiny voice:

-Do you like it,sweetheart?-his fresh warm breath,coming from his mouth,tickled her tender ear shell and mildly her magnificent blond hair.

-Of course,i do! I love it! -She sounded sincerely in her answer with excited yet voice and turning her head,facing him and staring at his mysterious,cute and marvelous blue eyes which were like dark and secretive,however interesting and eye catching forest.

-I do the same too! That's why i am satisfying you! You deserve it!

He cummed inside her in this moment and his cock began slowly softening,getting off his 8 inches outside and kissing each other lips pressed to,filled with lust,romance,erotica and sensuality like they are in erotical movie. Their eyes were locked in their stares at each other's excited and widely opened like windows in sunny day. There was flowing liquid of his semen from her butthole and her rabbit hole in the same time,while she her 2nd hand was wrapped around his neck and thanks to her 1st one wrapped around his waist and he did the same too with her,during her lying on her back. Their love was more important and unique than everything in this whole world. It was like precious and ultra rare diamond and the most expensive one,too. Suddenly they fall asleep next to each other in the late night,holding hands like stable and splendid married couple until the death seperates them or one of them. They were still naked,during their sleep and the lights were turned off.

 

On the next day,the couple cleaned themselves by taking shower together in the morning,after brushing their own teeth and brushing their own hairs. Marine and Emmanuel had so much fun together the last night and were glad. They decided to go downstairs,having a breakfast and later on this day they had a party,celebrating the victory of the new president of the French republic- Madame Le Pen!

In the next few weeks,Marine recognised the fact that she is pregnant and she was getting hungrier easier and when she feeds herself with 2 huge pizzas,she is hungry yet. She couldn't stop herself from getting chubbier due the fact she has one precious being,living inside her pregnant belly. Every time,when she is with her husband Emmanuel,he kisses her belly and touching it gently and rubbing in the same time,believing and hoping the baby is gonna beautiful,amazing and worthy like his/her mother and his/her father too. She was going on the doctors due to the fact she has to be careful in her habits in her every day life.

8-9 months passed..

 

16th of April,2018

Paris,France

8:00am

The hospital

The patient's room

 

Marine was in the hospital since 3am,suffering from insomnia due the fact she should give a birth to her beloved child of her and Emmy,lying on the bed and wearing light green short patient's dress. Her husband was with her. In the room were Marion her niece and their nowadays best friend Mrs.Angelova,who were impatient for the incredible and sweet upcoming moment. Ms.Le Pen's husband was holding tightly her soft,tough and feminine hand,helping her to strain herself so that to give birth with ease to her future new daughter in few seconds. The doctor was witness of it too and giving a piece of advice to the pregnant lady. Finally the expected and the most precious moment happened in their lives! The baby was born. The doctor gave the baby to the National Front's leader to care it in her wonderful arms and giving all of her love to her beloved new daughter. She talked gently and in kind way to her. Her husband greeted her while the other two ladies did the same too with the doctor. It was known already what is the gender of the baby. It's a girl! 

-How we are going to name her,Marine?-Mr.Macron's masculine and sweet voice was curious by asking his wife about the baby's name,staring down at Madame Le Pen and her baby daughter with a gentle and fragile smile on his still young looking and handsome face.

-She is going to be named...Marianna.- Her answer was direct and sincere one,while making an eye contact with her love of her life and the baby in the same time.

It was the happiest moment in their lives which has ever happened since they got together.

-Such majestic and lovely name for girl! I love it!

-I am in love with that name for our well welcomed and marvelous daughter Marianna. She is going to be such intelligent,pretty and charismatic daughter like both of us.

The couple were smiling with widely,warmly and extremely glad for that they achieved something quite significant for them. They decided to have one more child no matter what gender is going to be. 

After 10-11 months of breastfeeding,taking care of Marianna and making love to her husband Emmanuel,she was pregnant again and gave birth this time to boy.. They decided to give him a wonderful name for him...Eddie. They adore it so much so that they valued and loved a lot of with their tender and whole hearts their little children- 11 monthed daughter named Marianna and recently borned baby boy named Eddie. They were financially alright to buy new clothes,food,baby diapers and other baby stuff for their both kids. They were sleeping in their parents' bedroom mini baby's bed.

The medias and the news exploded after they learned not only about that Emmy is the new first male of France and of the new French president- the 1st woman president in the French history Marine Le Pen,also for that,she is mother nowadays,giving a birth to 2 more children from another father- that is Monsieur Macron,of course! There were a lot of supporters in the social medias,defending the married couple,Madame Le Pen as president and their own family against the fake medias and news which were filled from feet to head with bunch of lies about the married couple who have happy and majestic life in Paris. They were strewed out with a lot of supporters,compliments,admiration,respect and love from most French citizens who do support them as a couple,of course, and the recent French president who is doing her work very well and saving her own land from the dangers.

The family was enjoying still their own life,taking care of their children and hiring two babysitters while they are on work and being busy. Althought that,they spend almost their whole spare time with Eddie and Marianna. They are such cute and awesome kids who do obey their parents,despite their childish behaviour at times for not listening to them carefully and not perceiving in serious way their own parental control and views. When there are special events too,the married couple were taking with themselves their children and they being constantly with them,no matter where they are going and why,tho.

 

The End!


End file.
